


For the Life We Never Knew

by ColeTReed



Series: HomeHunters [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeTReed/pseuds/ColeTReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones has found himself regretfully volunteering  the next three months away at the SummerHunters camp program.  At the insistence of his dear friend, Carter Reed, he’s pushed into a crazy world to make make friends and have an experience he’ll never forget.  He meets Gavin, a man who seems to live in the shadow of his father Isaac.  Ray, an asshole he’d rather not deal with.  And the children of their group, all sweet, but all suffering silently.  Will this summer change the lives of this small group of children?  Come, join, and discover.</p><p>---</p><p>An alternate, reversed universe to “HomeHunters”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"So this is what could have happened to them?  I didn't...  I didn't think it was possible."_

_"...."_

_"I see...  If you don't mind...  I'd like to see this for myself.  Can you handle the others for me for a while?  I think Edgar can take  care of them with some basic instructions.  He's a good dog."_

_"....."_

_"Thanks.  I really need this.  To see...  What could have been.."_

_"...."_

_"I suppose, but...  I'll be ok.  I understand and accept my new...  Role in life.  Just think of this as...  Lingering human curiosity."_

_"...."_

_"You worry too much!  Trust me on this, ok?"_

_"...."_

_"Ok...  I'll be back in a few months.  See you then.  Keep a good eye on those kids..."_

_____________

The summer air of Texas was hot and sticky that afternoon.  As if walking through a thick fog on the sidewalks of the small community outside the city of Austin, the body of Michael Jones quickly found itself perspiring.

Next time...  I'm taking the car.  Or stealing Carter's.  Because this heat is ridiculous!

Wiping another handful of sweat from his forehead, Michael feels his long red curls drip another droplet of water onto his nose.  Looking down at the pale body he owned, his dark blue SummerHunters T-shirt thankfully hid several embarrassing sweat-stains.  Even at eighteen, he only had a slight muscular build from required PE classes he'd had in school, it was embarrassing how that short of a walk had already tired him out.

Taking in a deep breath, he curses himself for ever agreeing to do this.  After rolling his eyes, he recalls the painful conversation that had put him in such a predicament.

 

_“MOM!  WHYY?  I go to college in AUGUST, can’t I just have my last summer off?  And if you want me to have a job, just let me go work at GameStop or some shit, WHY would you want me working at some lousy daycare for free!?  Do I LOOK like the kind of guy that likes kids?  At least let me make some cash!” he exclaims angrily._

_His mother rolls her eyes.  “First of all, it's NOT a daycare.  It's an indoor summer camp, be grateful that it will have air conditioning!  And because I want you to understand what the concept of charity really means.  Do you WANT to end up like that no-good father of yours?  Mitchell had that SAME attitude.  Zero compassion for others, if our black eyes all those years ago was any indication!" she says dramatically._

_Michael turns to the floor, head hanging low.  “Mom...  I’m not like that at all...  I'd never...  I'd never ever hurt someone.  I..  I do have love for others, it's just...  MY summ-...” he mutters shamefully, cutting himself off.._

_She pulls him into a hug.  “I know Michael, I know you're a good man and a wonderful son, but I think this will be very good for you.  And not just because I want you to be a kind person.  I want you to meet new people, be someone for these little kids to look up to, and try to make some friends!  Trust me on this, I know it'll be a good experience for you.  Carter thinks so too.  And...  You know how smart he is about these things!" she says kindly, kissing him on the forehead._

_Hearing that man's name....  Michael doesn't argue anymore.  He just... Nods._

 

He finally found himself inside a nearby community college campus, his destination.  It wasn't too far from the bus stop Michael had gotten off at, just about a ten or fifteen minute walk.  The air conditioning relieved him almost immediately, a godsend that made his glasses fog on the spot.  

The campus was a small, but still bigger than a typical high school.  Classrooms were larger than normal, and had long tables with room enough for ten or more kids.   Walking through the hallways, he saw a lot of people his own age in a rainbow of camp T-shirts running around, looking for their assigned classrooms.  He'd be in classroom four, leader of the "blues".  Though, first, he was supposed to meet the administrator in his main office.  His...  Friend, Carter Reed, managed to get him involved at the last minute, so...  He hadn't had an official introduction yet to the main staff.  

Spotting a huge sign with "Administration" at the end of a hallway, he ducks himself inside the opened room.  He immediately sees an older man sitting behind a desk in a white camp shirt.  There was a younger one standing in front of him in a lime green shirt, the two of them mid-discussion.  

The older one sighs.  "Gavin, just put up with him ok?  I know you're not a fan of him, but I wouldn't feel comfortable putting him anywhere else.  Besides, he'd do better with someone he knew.  Even Mia said that, and you know how much she hates her own brother.  So can you do this for me, please?  You're the only person in this whole camp that I'd trust with him, ok?  If it doesn't work out, just let me know, I'll stick him somewhere else or pair him with Cameron.  But he's such a fine young man, I don't see what the problem is..." he says, shaking his head curiously.

The young man sighs.  "Ok dad...  I guess I can tolerate him for a few months...  For Mia.  Since she asked.  And since...  Well, you asked too." he sighs regrettably, rubbing his forehead.  

The man behind the desk stands up.  "OH.  Looks like we have a guest.  Are you Michael?  I've been expecting you!" he says.  His previous serious expression did a complete one-eighty, plastering on a bright smile.  The younger one spins around, and Michael could swear he was seeing double.  

He didn’t know how it was possible for two people to look so much alike.  The two were like TWINS.  From the tanned skin, to the same emerald green eyes and thin figure?  Honestly, the one and only difference was their hair and age.  The younger one had light brown hair, almost blonde in appearance.  He looked about like Michael's age.  The older one had dark brown hair, chocolate colored, and he was probably in his later thirties.  

The older one extends his hand across the desk.  "Mr. Reed told me to expect you, it's a pleasure to have you here.  Thank you so much for volunteering this summer!  My name is Isaac Free, and I am the director of the SummerHunters." the taller one says.  Michael takes his hand and shakes it firmly.  As they release, Isaac walks over to him.  Pointing to the younger one beside him, Isaac pats the boy on the shoulder.  “This is my son, Gavin.  He’s helped out every year with our little SummerHunters Daycamp program since it started, so think of him as your “mentor” of sorts.  If you have any questions, please ask him!  You two will be assigned to the same group this year, so you'll be working together closely until August.   I hope you can get along." he says, smiling happily.  

Gavin nods, not really saying much, shaking his hand silently.  

Isaac pulls the two of them out of the office, motioning them to follow him.  "Now, let's walk and talk, I'll give you the low down since you're new here, but quickly since I have to jet off.  Gavin knows this speech and many more by heart, so I'll let him be the one to share most of the day to day rules with you!" the man says, walking Michael and Gavin down a long hallway.  Each of the college classrooms they passed were labeled with big, easy to read numbers.  A lot of teens and college aged people waved to Isaac as they passed.  "SummerHunters is a daycamp program that is free of charge for children under the age of sixteen that live within the Austin area.  It's a place for kids to go during the summer and be taken care of under a watchful, responsible eye, and to be around people their own age.  A cheap daycare for some, but a great experience for others.  As part of that experience, we hire older teens and college aged students to act as mentors and guardians for the younger kids, which is what you'll be doing.  I found while growing up with my son that kids do better with other kids, and tend to open up more about their lives, especially in a laid back atmosphere.  While it was originally founded about ten years ago as a place for my husband and I to provide a babysitting service, it evolved over time.  SummerHunters is now an experience for kids to learn about themselves in a safe, fun environment.  We open the first of June and close on August fifteenth, right before school starts back.  So it's a long commitment, but almost all the kids come every single day.  With that in mind, I hope you get along with them!  You'll know your group for quite a long time!" he says eagerly.  

Michael nods, but internally screams in agony at the realization that he'd be done the DAY before he moved out to college.   _So much for any fun this summer..._

Rounding the last corner, they halt.  "Here we are!" Isaac exclaims, motining to a door labeled with a big 4 on a brightly colored paper.  "The children are at the opening ceremony in the auditorium, where they're learning the rules and expected behavior to follow.  They should come running to their assigned classrooms in about half an hour, so I'll run down a few obvious rules." Isaac says, turning his attention to Michael as he opens the door for the man.  

Entering the classroom, he sees that the college room had a large volume of tables and chairs scattered all over the place.  Each table had different games, toys and things to play with.  Right as they walked in the door, there's another man typing away on a smartphone.

Isaac gestures to the room.  "You, Gavin and Mr. Narvaez on that table over there will be in charge of one of our Kindergarten through second grade groups.  Since it's so hot out right now, we'll be inside most days unless it's cooler.  And this hopefully goes without saying, but rule number one is not to harm the children in any way.  No spankings, no striking, NOTHING.  If there is a problem or if they become violent, escort the child out of the room and Gavin will bring them to us.  You're not a certified child care provider, and many of the children in our program...  Wouldn't do well with that sort of discipline." he comments seriously.

Michael nods.  "Absolutely sir, I understand.  I'd never hit anyone..." he says, gripping his fist into a tight ball.  His knuckles cracked loudly.  

Isaac sighs.  "And I know you're all young men and I don't personally have an issue with this, but please refrain from usuing colorful language.  The last thing I want is the children going home with new vocabulary and having angry parents calling me.  Understand?" he says seriously again, staring him down.

He nods again, relaxing his fist.  "Yes sir." he says plainly.

Looking away, Isaac eyes the tables, looking away from Michael and his son.  "And... Lastly...  This class in particular...  There's..  A handful of lads...  That will probably need you guys this summer to be at the top of your game.  I'm putting a lot of faith in you three.  Your group is all lovely children, with great attitudes and good homes now, but...  They may ask you uncomfortable, sad or odd questions during their stay.  If you don't know what to say or don't want to speak about something, just have Gavin bring them to us and we'll work on counseling with them.  Cameron and I will be glad to handle them.  Though...  Don't be afraid to talk to them.  I meant it when I said I think kids do best with other kids.  Especially...  You three." Isaac says in a mysterious voice, chuckling to himself.  

Michael tilts his head curiously, wondering what Mr. Free meant by that.  But before he could ask, the other man already in the room pops beside him.  “Yo.” he says simply.  The other guy in the room was a little taller than he was, and looked like he had some semblance of hispanic origin to him.  Though he was pretty pale, so it wasn’t the skin color.  Probably the scruffy half-shaven beard and dark black hair that gave it away.  In a red camp T-shirt, he was apparently leader of the red group.  Like Gavin, Ray was probably around his age.

Returning to his plastered smile, the man motions towards the other guy.  “Continuing our introductions, this is Ray Narvaez.  His mother Madeline and father Luis are heavily involved with the local Catholic church, and he’s dedicating his time here as part of a local mission effort.  The Narvaez family is a godsend to our region, who are well known for their generous giving and wonderful spirits.” he says brightly.

The guy extends his hand, Michael taking it in a firm handshake.  “It’s nice to meet you Michael, I hope we work well together.” he says in a far too nice tone of voice.  He could literally FEEL his good attitude radiating off his presence.

Michael nods.  "Yeah, good to meet ya." he says warmly.

_Wow.  Nice guy._

Isaac huffs.  "Well, Gavin, I'll leave the rest to you.  Answer any questions they might have, ok?" he requests.  His son nods, and he soon exits the room, closing the door behind him.

After a few moments of awkward smalltalk, the three of them sit down at a nearby table.  Taking a seat in between Ray and Gavin, there is a painful silence enveloping them.  He finally turns to Ray, hoping to break the ice.  “So...  You gonna give us and the kids a spill on god or something?  How’s the mission thing work?  You a priest?  Youth group, something?" he asks curiously.    

Gavin sighs, slamming his head on the desk.  "Well, the quiet was nice while it lasted."

_Huh?_

Ray shot him an irritated look, rubbing his forehead painfully.  “Mmmkay red, Gavin already knows this shit, but you don’t, so listen up.  We’re stuck with each other for the next few months, so a couple of rules when you're dealing with me.  Follow them, or suffer.  Number one, don’t ask me shit about god, because frankly I don’t care.  That’s my mom and dad’s thing, not mine.  My dad makes me do this mission shit every summer, because apparently my family has like...  Bad juju or some crap?  I dunno, fuck that shit.  Number two, I hate kids.  So if any of them cry or get too whiny, I’m dumping their sorry asses on you as fast as I can.  Don’t complain either, because frankly I’ve got the directors wrapped around my little pinky.  I’ll get your sorry ass reported and scorched like THAT.  Number three, the FIRST taco bell or bad Mexican stereotype joke is free, after that, I kick you in the nuts, got it?” he comments hastily, furiously and angrily.  Whatever politeness had been in the man was now completely gone.  The incredibly friendly aura was replaced with that of a common thug.    

His eyes shoot open, and the glasses fall down the bridge of his nose.  “Uh....  Ok?”

The blonde guy next to him gives Ray a troubled look.  “Ray...Don’t be like that.  I already told you I’d deal with the kids you can't handle.  Don’t scare him off, we really need the help this year, we're understaffed and underfunded.”

The guy rolls his eyes.  “Whatever Gavin, I'm just laying down the law early.  You know me, so I don't have to pull the goodie two shoes shit.  Then red here had to show up and fucking ruins it.  But hell, I put on the fucking good boy act every goddamn day of my life, so I'd prefer not to waste my energy on some shitty ginger moron reject." he says, pulling back out his smartphone and flipping through it.  

Michael blinks rapidly, not sure WHERE that had come from.  "Uh...   Ok?"

_Great.  This is EXACTLY who I'd love to have as a friend.  Thanks Mom, thanks Carter.  Goddammit.  THIS IS WHY I PREFER THE INTERNET._

Gavin turned to him.  "Ignore him Michael.  Ray is in a permanently bad mood all the time.  Just don't talk to him, and you'll be fine.  But seriously, like my dad said, don't be afraid to ask me if you have any troubles.  SummerHunters is like a second home to me, and I'm always more than happy to help anyone out.  Don't worry, the kids at this age are always just eager to play and be entertained.  The worst of them might just climb on top of you to get your attention, or maybe get a little rough and jump on you.  Though my best advice, and I mean this seriously? Just be a friend to them.  That's all they really want." he says, smiling.

He grinned, nodding.  "Ok.  Thanks man." Michael says, his face brightening back up.

_At least HE'S polite enough._

The asshole snorts.  "Yes.  Cuz friendship is Maaaaagic." Ray says mockingly, not taking his eyes up from his phone.  

Michael and Gavin stare at him, the two exchanging annoyed looks.

___________________________

Half an hour later, they soon had an entire classroom of children file in.  Thirty of them, in three different colored shirts, red, green and blue, matching the three mentors, just tiner.  Loud at first, Michael was overwhelmed quickly.  He had no idea how to calm down an entire room of rowdy children.  Watching Gavin, the man just stood at the front of the room, standing at attention.  Deciding to follow his lead, he didn't do or say anything.  He assumed the man would know what to do.  

As the door  to the room opens, the children soon calmed down as Isaac popped in himself.  

“MORNING KIDS!  How is everyone doing?” Isaac asks happily.  The small group of children were sitting patiently at their seats, all looking up at Isaac with a great deal of respect.  They mostly responded as "good", "well", or whatever else they thought of.  They were very polite, and quieted down almost immediately.

Isaac beams a gigantic smile.  "That's wonderful!  I'm glad everyone here is doing good!  Well, I'll keep this short, since I know you're all eager to get started today!  The big kids behind me are going to be your counselors for the summer.  You can think of them as big brothers, mentors, but most importantly, your best friends!  You'll be with your color-matching counselor all summer, so make sure and get to know them and be nice to them!  Because they'll tell me if you're a troublemaker, and I don't want to have to call anyone's mommy or daddies, ok?" he asks, the kids all echoing confirmations.  

_Wow...  He certainly commands...  Attention._

Michael was impressed.  The kids really thought highly of this man.  Hell, even Michael was impressed with him.  He laid down the law, and did it quickly, ensuring he and the other guys had authority.  A good sign for his mental sanity in the days to come.  

As the children calmed down, Isaac continued.  "Many of you probably already know my son Gavin, who's been here a long time!  He’ll be the leader of the green team!” he says enthusiastically, and children with matching green shirts clapping loudly, one black haired boy in the rear clearly louder than the rest.  Gavin waves excitedly, smiling big.

Isaac continues his big smile.  "Aaaaand, I’m sure some you guys also know Ray here!  His mom is Maddie Narvaez, and his dad is Luis Narvaez, who like to help out around the town a lot!  He’s the leader of the red team!” Isaac says in equal enthusiasm.  Ray bows respectfully, but the red team was a little quieter in their applause.  His group seemed a little more reserved than the others.  But one cute sandy brown haired boy clapped a stuffed cow's hands together in the far back, really excited.

He then grabs Michael's shoulder, pushing him awkwardly forward.  “And finally, this is a new counselor this year.  He's a good friend of Mr. Carter Reed, who some of you knew as your kindergarten teacher!  Please welcome Michael Jones, who will be leader of the blue team!" he says happily.  The blue kids all clap respectfully, though notable the quietest of all the groups.    

Internally sighing, Michael just nods his head, putting on his best smile.  

_GREAT.  They hate me.  ALREADY._

_____________

The kids were, surprisingly enough, NOT as bad as he'd thought.  Nightmares of tiny children pulling his hair and pissing themselves dissolved quickly.  They especially didn't hate him, and he could have hugged Isaac for giving him such a nice group of little ones.  Really, all the kids in the room were all quite polite, especially his ten.  Gavin's group of ten was the rowdiest, making the most noise out of all of them. It was clear that Isaac stuck him with the problem kids, probably because of his experience and patience.  Ray's?  Well, his kids were just bored, playing with stuffed animals and pretend fighting with barnyard animals while Ray sat at a desk doing absolutely nothing.  Their classroom was about 30 kids, and the three of them had split them evenly.  

On his side of the classroom he had to himself, the "blues" were all playing with cards.  Five of them playing Old Maid, and four of them playing Go-Fish with Michael.  "Mikey...  Do you have any...  FIVES?!" the loudest boy of the group asked.  With copper brown hair,  Caleb Denecour was an eight year old who was VERY competitive.  He was tall, the oldest of his little group.  In his blue daycamp shirt provided to him and knit shorts, he looked like a tiny little athlete.  Probably was, considering how overzealous he was in winning every game they played. 

Michael grinned big, waggling his eyebrows.  "GO FISH." he says excitedly, the boy across from him pouting angrily.  

Drawing a card, they all turn to another boy about Caleb's age.  Jordan Cweirz, seven, who seemed a little more composed than his hyper best friend Caleb.  A little shorter, but with dark brown hair.  Unlike Caleb, Jordan's camp shirt was adorned by a pair of fancy blue jeans and leather belt.  Even in such common attire, he looked very stylish.  "Caleb, do you have any kings?" he asks calmly.  

Caleb groaned loudly, handing three cards over to his friend.  

Everyone faces Michael, but he takes a moment, looking at the tables beside them all in the floor.  A little kid with orange-red hair is sitting far away from them, by himself at a large table.  He was coloring at a station all by himself.  Realizing it was a kid on his “team”, he wondered if he should say something.

Holding his own cards, he looks down at the children.  "Hey, do you know who that boy back there is?  Did nobody invite him to play with us?  What's up?" Michael asks seriously.

An excitable girl with long hazel hair pulls on his shirt.  In a pair of half black, half white glasses, she had been the sweetest of all the children he'd met that day.  Very diplomatic, helping their group decide what to do in a peaceful way by voting.  Caiti Ward was her name, and even at only six years old, she was very eager to help Michael in any way.  “That’s Jackie.  He don’t wanna play with us.  I asked already.  He says he just wants to color for his new mommy and daddy.” Caiti comments sadly.  

_N...New?_

Michael shakes his head.  "Play my turn Caiti, I'm gonna go talk to him real quick." he says, handing the small girl his cards.  Hopping up, he makes his way over to the nearby table, and Michael plops down in the seat next to the boy, watching as he colors quietly.  “Hey, you’re Jackie right?” he asks frankly.

The boy looks up at him, brown eyes giving him such a sad look.  "Yes sir...  My name is Jack.  Jack Pattillo.” he says.  The boy couldn't have been more than six years old, a little shorter than the kids his own age, and maybe just a little more stout.  He had a pair of thin-rimmed black glasses, and a pair of bright brown eyes.  He was strong looking though, Michael saw that right away.  

Scratching the back of his head, Michael isn’t exactly sure what to say.  “Well...  Blue team is kind of over there in the floor playing cards.  And...  You’re over here.  Don't you want to make some new friends?  There's a girl named Caiti about your age.  She seems real nice!" he says in a friendly voice.  

Jack frowns.  “I...  I don’t wanna.  I don't need friends.” he mutters, returning his attention to an impeccable drawing of what he assumed was Luigi from the Mario brothers.  

Taken aback, Michael feels an all too familiar pang in his chest.  He clutches into his jean shorts.    

_Yeah you do kid..  Believe me..._

Biting the bottom of his lip, Michael shakes his head.  "Jackie, there's no need in being shy on my team.  Come on, let's play cards, it'll be really fun.  I want you on my team, ok?" he exclaims, patting the child on the back.  

The child recoils from the touch, and shakes his head.  "No...  I don't wanna." he says painfully, drawing further away from him.  He looked scared, angry and sad.  

_Kid?_

-

_"NO!  I DON'T WANNA!  GO AWAY CARTER!  I DON'T WANT TO MAKE FRIENDS!" a six year old Michael screams, the memory of the words echoing painfully in his teenage ears.  Sitting in the car, he locks the door, tears falling down his eye, the bruise underneath it almost completely faded away.  It had been a few weeks since he'd come to Austin, but he still didn't like Carter.  He just wanted Mommy!_

_The man shakes his head, sighing. "Michael, it's just the park!  You don't have to play with anyone you don't want to.  Come on, your mom says you love playing on the swings.  It'll be fun!  Just you and me!" Carter begs, giving him a kind smile._

_Shaking his head, the boy folds his arms.  "NO!  I DON'T WANNA!" he screams, sniffing a runny nose._

_Carter smiles, not angry in the slighest.  Re-entering the driver's seat, he leans back in his chair.  "Ok Michael...  I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, I promise.  You're in charge here kiddo, we'll do whatever you want, ok?  Would you like to get some ice cream instead?  We can drive through and go back home if you want to, if that would make you feel more comfortable.." he says warmly._

_The boy nods, turning away from the grownup._

_Obliging him, Carter starts up the car, and buckles himself up.  "We'll go to Dairy Queen.  Chocolate's your favorite, right?" he says happily.  He smiles, nodding in agreement.  But as they pull away, Michael sees the other little boys and girls playing and looking really happy.  He couldn't help but wish...  That Mr. Reed would have just made him get out of the car.  It looked like...  Fun._

_  

Still staring at Jack, he sees the boy peek his head up, looking at the group of kids.  The eyes wandering up at the other children, so longingly.  It betrayed his earlier words.  

_Knew it._

Sighing, Michael stands back up, stretching.  “Yeah, well...  You gotta.  I’m the boss here, and I say so.  Put up your colors, we're gonna go play.  You can finish it at lunchtime, kay?” he says firmly, clapping his hands together and grinning at him deviously.

Turning his face back up, the boy’s eyes panic.  “WHAT?  NO!  Isaac said I could just color!  I don't wanna play with anyone!  PLEASE!  I don't wanna!” he says desperately and angrily.    

Michael groans, patting the kid on the back more gently than he'd done before.  “Ok kid, let's talk, man to man.  One, you look incredibly bored and like you need a friend.  I know that look, and I've seen you eyeing the blue group.  I know you'd like to play.  Two, I’m not Isaac, and Isaac's not here.  I want you to trust me like you trust Isaac, ok?  Three?  And this is the most important...  If you really don’t want to, I’m not gonna make you.  But I want you to at least try for like...  Ten minutes?  Just come play with us for a little while, and if you wanna go back and play by yourself after ten minutes, you can.  You can take my cards, I'm winning anyway, so come on Jackie-boy.” he says, grabbing the child by the hand.  

“WAIT!  I...  I....  WAIT!” he protests, Michael not listening to him in the slightest.  Pulling him along, the boy’s tennis shoes make a loud squeak as they slide across the floor, getting him a lot of attention from the entire room.  

He notices Gavin eyeing him cautiously, and Michael winks at him, hoping he wouldn't interfere.

Finally, they arrive at the group, the three children he had been previously playing cards with all staring up at him.  Pushing Jackie down to the floor, he retrieves his cards from Caiti.  "Kiddos, this is Jackie.  Jackie, this is Caleb, Caiti and Jordan.  He's gonna take my place, because you guys are WAY too good at this game.  I don't like losing!" he says snarkily, giving them a playful grin and wink, putting on a fake angry tone.

The little girl pats the boy on the legs.  “Hi Jackie!” Caiti says happily, the other boys exchanging pleasantries as well.  Jack doesn’t say anything, stuttering something incoherently.  Michael slaps his hand to his face, rubbing it irritatingly.

_Dear god, this kid is as bad as I was around people...  What on earth do I do with him?  What would Carter...  Oh._

Plastering on a happy face, Michael fakes a cheerful demeanor.  “Who's turn is it?" he asks.

Caleb points to Jack.  "Go Jackie!" he says in a rushed tone.

The boy looks at his cards, hiding his face behind them.  "Um...  Caiti...  Twos?" he asks feebly.

The girl smiles.  "I sure do!  Here ya go!" she says, handing Jack a single card cheerfully.  He takes the card, not staring her directly in the eyes.  

"Thank...you." he says, looking up at Michael nervously.  Nodding, he pats Jack on the back.  "Go again!  Take out Caleb first, that little sucker already beat me twice.  And he's a looker, so hide your cards real good!" he says, making a sweeping hand motion with his pinky and pointer between his eyes and Caleb's.

Caleb pouts, growling.  "HEY!  THAT WAS ONE TIME!  DON'T GET ALL CAUGHT UP IN THE PAST!" he screams loudly.  

Jack, Jordan and Caiti all laugh, Michael chuckling alongside them.  

__________

Isaac smiles, peeking into classroom 4.  He was worried for Gavin, of course, with the big group this year but...  He'd been worried even more for the newer counselor Jones, and the Narvaez boy too.  Not everyone could deal with kids well, and he didn't want to overwhelm them so soon.  Though whatever look of worry melted away as he sees a familiar red-head on the shoulders of the Jones boy.  In his hands was a deck of cards, and a tiny little plastic crown on his head.  The kid was laughing, the other blue children clapping around him.  

"HEY!  HOW'S HE DOING?!" shouts an excited, dramatic voice.  Pushing him out of the door's window, a man takes a peek through the glass as well.  The man was his husband, Cameron Free.  A little shorter than he was, he had an average frame, and a dark tan complimenting his Hispanic heritage.  A pair of canary yellow glasses contrasted brightly against his black hair.  Cameron was neatly presented, wearing his own bright yellow camp shirt, and dark blue jeans.  His white smile glowed.   “Well I'll be damned.  I never thought I’d see Jack Pattillo come out of that shell of his.  And yet, there he is, getting a piggyback ride, happy and laughing loudly as King Jack!  That Jones kid must be really nice." he says happily.

Kissing him on the cheek, Isaac slides his hand around him.  “It really is wonderful.  I worry about little Jackie.  He and Geoffrey just moved in with the Andersons last week, and I was...  Worried that they wouldn't do well.  Poor kids...  One getting the snot beat out of him, and the other getting locked up like he did.  Losing their parents that young, and moving to a completely different city hundreds of miles away?  I'm glad Michael's so friendly to him.  I didn't even have to point out the problem kid in his bunch to him.  I'm guessing it saw it himself." he mutters sadly to himself. 

Cameron sighs.  “But...  Gavin doesn’t seem quite as eager with his problem child.” he laughs, pointing at the other end of the room.

Turning to the other side of the window, he sees “him” pulling at Gavin’s hair, screaming loudly, smiling big.  His son was wincing painfully, attempting to buck him off gently like he'd shown him several years ago in a training session.  

Isaac shook his head, huffing into his husband's shoulder.  “That Geoff Ramsey...  Jessica Anderson says he's always such a little troublemaker, but really nice too, when he wants to be.  Thank god Gavin took him on, I think he'd scare off any of the other counselors.  Still, he's probably just rowdy for the same reason Jack's shy.” he mutters defeated.  

Cameron adjusts his glasses.  “Oh hey, is that...  Ray?  Just sitting in the corner?  He’s sure not doing much, is he?  In fact, he looks....  Mad.  Bored.  But...  At least he's listening to Haywood.  That poor kiddo has a lot to talk about.” he says in bewilderment.  

Looking over, a sandy brown haired boy was holding a stuffed cow, talking at a thousand miles a minute next to Ray.  The Narvaez boy wasn't saying much, just...  Sitting there.

Isaac shoots him a worried glance.  “Cam, you know Ray.  He's just a little shy, and probably doesn't know how to handle the children just yet.  I’ll give him some time.  I certainly don’t want to embarrass him or bring it up to his parents.  He'll come around." he exclaims confidently.  

His husband turns to him.  "Uh..huh...  Sure he is.  I tell you, that boy is just a grade A actor.  Take it from me, I KNOW.  Gavin knows it too, I can't believe you don't believe him.  That boy is a little shithead, I KNOW it." he mutters incredulously.

Walking away from the door, the two of them release each other from their embrace, inspecting the rest of the classrooms along the long hallway.  "Yes, and you're also the one who SWEARS that the Narvaez family is part of the mob." he chuckles.

Cameron sighs.  "I'm telling you!  That Uncle of Mia's is sketchy as hell!" he yells, slapping Isaac on the back to bring his point across.

_________________

The day was over before he knew it.  The kids were actually fun to play with, and Jack actually opened up completely by the end of the day.  He definitely wasn't loud like Caleb, but the boy  had things to say too.  As the parents came in the afternoon to pick them up, he hears as the last of his group's kids is called.  

"GRIFFON ANDERSON!  GEOFF RAMSEY!  JACK PATTILLO!  Your rides are here!" yelled one of the adult counselors, some guy in a bright yellow shirt and matching glasses.    

Jack stands up from the table, ending the conversation he'd been having with Michael.  He smiles, and rushes over to hug him.  "I had fun Michael!  Thank you!  I'll see you tomorrow!" he says, pulling out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. Handing it to Michael, he recognizes it as the little drawing he'd done earlier in the day.  "For you!  You're nice Mr. Michael.  Can we be friends?  I don't got any friends cept' my brother Geoff, and he don't count." he asks embarrassingly.  

Looking down at the paper, the Luigi was now accompanied by a tall Mario, with surprisingly red curly hair for an Italian plumber.  Michael grins.  "Of course Jack.  I'd love to be your friend, you're a cool dude!" he says, fist bumping with the kid.  The child grins big, and begins to open his mouth.

"JAAACK, COME ON!  GRIFFY AND I WANNA GO EAT!" whines the little punk that had been screaming all day in Gavin's hair.  One of Gavin's green team.  Jeff?  Something like that.  He was tall for a six year old, real skinny and wearing a bright green T-shirt and jean shorts.  Honestly, he looked like a thug, even as a kid.  Probably the messy black hair and the way he'd acted all day.  Beside him was a blond girl in khaki shorts and a green team t-shirt.  A little shorter than the Geoff boy she was next to, she was pretty, but had a serious air to her as well.  He supposed she was "Griffy".  Behind them were two tall adults, with their hands firmly on the kids shoulders, smiling brightly behind them, patiently waiting for Jack to join them.

Jack takes off, and waving behind him.  "BYE MICHAEL!" he says happily.  Waving back as little Jackie runs up to join his family, Michael's heart is warm.  His head was an oddly bright place for once.  It had actually been pretty fun.  The time had flown, and he'd really liked his kids.  All the anxiety from earlier that morning was gone, and he knew that his summer wasn't going to be that bad.

Michael feels a hand placed on his shoulder.  Turning around, he sees Gavin beside him, his hair unruly from the day's abuse, sticking up wildly everywhere.  "You did good today.  Thanks for playing with Jackie so much, he's the...  Well, I guess "kid" of a friend of my family.  Way too shy for his own good, he never wanted to talk with me when we first met.  So I was really happy to see him laughing and carrying on like that.” says Gavin, looking at him sheepishly. 

He scoffs.  “Yeah, well..  I suppose if I went a day without killing anyone or losing a kid, anything would be good in comparison.  The Jack kid?  Meh, just felt bad for him.  I know what it's like being shy and lonely in that position.  Not a big deal.” he says in a light tone, ready to walk out for the day with all his group now gone.

Blondie shakes his head, pulling him back with his shirt.  “No!  You were really good with the kids!  I heard them talking to some other kids in Ray’s group at lunch.  A lot of them want to trade teams, but your kids won’t do it!  They love Michael the bestest, all of them!  Good lord, it was the most precious thing I'd ever seen!” he says eagerly.

Michael smiles.  "Really?  Well, I don't blame them.  Ray was such an ass.  Didn't do ANYTHING with his kids, just made them..  I dunno.  Play with stuffed animals all day.  How fucking boring was that to look at?!  Poor kids, I felt so bad for them!  Can I kick his ass, or is that a nono?" he jokingly retorts.

Gavin snorts.  "PLEASE do, I've dealt with him for the last ten years, I'm frankly sick of it!  Someone needs to put him in place!  But wait until after the summer is over, because we kind of have to work with the douche." he laughs.

As the two of them continued to exchange small-talk, his eyes grew wide as he realized what a nice guy Gavin was.  Really friendly, and seemed nice enough.    

_"Don’t be afraid to trust people Michael, not everyone in this world is like your father.  Make some friends this summer while you're there!  There's going to be plenty of people your age, and I'm sure you'll find someone to get along with.  Hang out after work, don't worry about a thing!"  his mother echos in his head._

The words earlier that week now felt all the more...  Possible.

Shaking his head, he looked and saw that Gavin's group was all gone as well.  Just a few in Ray's group was there.  “Oh, uh...  Gavin?  You busy?  Wanna go do something?  I got a few questions about the kids and what to do with them.  Maybe hang out after?" he asks, looking down at his feet.

Gavin frowns.  “I, uh...  I'd love to, but I probably need to help my dad.  There's a lot to get ready for tomorrow, and the school needs to be cleaned up before we leave for the day.” he says disappointingly.  

A hand shoots out and pats blondie on the shoulder.  “Go have fun Gavin, I’ll help dad clean up myself!  Not a big deal, go out and have fun with Michael!” says a very proper, dramatic voice.  Gavin shoots back around, looking at a very tanned and dark complected man with black hair and bright yellow eyeglasses.  

Gavin shakes his head.  “Cam, no, I understand!  I know how much we need to do!  It’s not a-"

The man rolls his eyes.  “GAVIN.  Remember what Isaac and I talked about last night?  DO IT!  Don't make me call your father out here, because he WILL embarrass you more than I am right now!” he says, in a very showy tone of voice.  "Cam" pushes Gavin and Michael both forward, out of the classroom.  "Thanks for the hard work you two!  We appreciate it!  See you tomorrow morning bright and early Jones!  Have fun tonight, see you at home Gavin!" he says, waving goodbye as he walks back into the school building.   

Michael points to the left side.  "Uh...  Wanna hit the mini mall food court?  It's not very far, maybe like ten or fifteen minutes?" he asks.  The guy nods, and soon they make their way out of the college grounds, and moving on the paved sidewalk leading into town.  

Walking towards their destination, Gavin nervously laughs through the silence between the two.  “Um...  The guy in yellow was Cameron...  Isaac’s husband.  So, my dad.  Kind of.  Well, he’s like my brother too.  Isaac's actually my brother you see, he just sort of...  oh...  It’s complicated, you wouldn't want to hear about it.” he clamors nervously.

_Heh?  You shy?_

Michael chuckles.  “Oh really?  Tell me about it, you guys seem real nice.  Isaac was really great with the kids today." he says, in a genuine interest.  He really did want to know more about their family, they seemed incredibly happy and nice.  

Gavin sighs.  “Sob story incoming, fair warning!  Uh...  Long story short is that my mom didn’t want me.  I was a surprise, and she didn’t want the alternative, so...  Nine months later, I was born!  They originally wanted to give me up for adoption, but kept me because Isaac wanted a little brother.  But as I grew up, he realized how mom just honestly didn’t care about me in the slightest.  She was 1000% done being a mother, and it showed.  So after my brother Isaac got out of college, he and his fiance took me in while my parents went off and traveled the globe.  I’d always known him as a brother, but after he and Cameron got married and I lived with them for a few years...  I guess they became my dads one day, simple as that.  He adopted me when I was thirteen officially, mom had no qualms about it.  She always commented how I was Isaac's kid anyway, in this stupid joking voice...  Oh, but I see my real parents around the holidays or when they’re not globetrotting everywhere.  I know that sounds crazy, but I can’t complain.  I have the best dads a kid could ask for, and I have lived an incredible life.  Isaac paid for me to follow my music dreams since I was six.  Actually, I have an audition in August for Julliard in New York as a singer.” the man says, in a warm voice.  His face was smiling, eyes absolutely glowing brightly.    

Michael turned to him, looking quite impressed.  “No shit?  Wow...  That's quite a story, but cool how your brother took you in.  It's not crazy at all, that's amazing.  Oh, and Julliard?  Isn't that the fancy performing arts school?  That's impressive, can you sing really well?" he asks, turning to Gavin, who gets this funny little look in his eyes.

Smiling, the man closes his eyes and brings his fingertips to the base of his neck.  "You...  Make me...  Feel like I'm living a...  Teenage...  Dream!  The way you turn me on!  I can't sleep!  Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!" he sings, in a gorgeous tune.  The words were like honey to his ears, in a deep, soothing voice.  An angelic, warm comfort almost, yet the lightness of his voice gave it a kind, soft ring as well.  Better than some of the crap he heard on the radio, that was for sure.

He grins.  "Wow!  Not bad!  Not bad!  You're pretty fucking good!  No wonder the kids kept you at the music station all day.  I wondered who'd put on some CD, that was YOU?!" Michael asked, his face nodding supportatively.

Gavin blushes.  "Thanks.  I've been practicing for a long time, so that means a lot to me.  I always think my dad and friends exaggerate sometimes, so...  It's hard to get good feedback." he mutters shyly.   

And on that note, the two of them walked side by side, making a lot of interesting talk between each other.

_____________

Absolute worst day of my life.  8 hours of literal hell.  They should use THAT in sermons, Jesus Christ....  Eternal pit of hell my ass, just stick me in a room with whiny kids all day.

Walking into his house, Ray plastered on his usual fake smile.  “Mama!  I’m home!” he shouts, looking around the small household.  Decorated in a mixture of tacky wicker furniture and religious regalia, it was a cozy place he'd come to call home since he was little.  His parents moved them all there from Florida when he was a few years old for god knows why, leaving behind their incredibly large family and estate behind them.  It was almost criminal, how lousy their place was compared to the Narvaez Home in Florida.  

Throwing his backpack onto a nearby chair, he peels off his camp T-shirt, walking around in a small tank-top underneath.   "Mama?  You home?" he yells again, walking into the nearby kitchen, smelling dinner cooking.  

Entering the kitchen, he hears a dark voice chuckling.  "Not your Mama little boy, but I'm just as happy to see you!" says a familiar voice.  Even staring at the back of his head, Ray's face glows, turning into a genuinely happy expression.

The man stands up from the kitchen table, firmly build and well tanned.  The man was in his forties, but still looked quite young, despite his thinning hair.  Walking on a small cane as he stands, the man struggles to make movement possible, his right leg in a full on brace.  “My sobrino!  How are you doing?” the man asks, hobbling over to him.

“UNCLE EMI!” Ray yelled excitedly, rushing over and hugging him tightly, cutting his hobbling distance in half.  

In his arms was Uncle Emilio, one of the few people in his family that he liked.  And the only person in his life that knew and accepted the "real" him, mask off.  Not that he didn't love his mom and dad, but Uncle Emi was down to earth and let him do tons of fun stuff.  Just letting him be...  Ray.  The vacations he spent in Florida with him were some of the greatest of his life.  While he was there, nothing was off limits.  Ray did whatever he wanted, and could speak freely on any topic.  Emi even let him have some booze when he was sixteen, so long as he stayed in the house, drank in front of his Uncle and didn't sneak any.  Though he wasn’t eager to repeat that particular performance.  Beer was disgusting, and whiskey didn't even make it past his taste-buds before being spat out.  

He grips his uncle even tighter.  "EMI!  What are you doing here?  I didn't know you were coming!?" Ray exclaims, letting go of the man, noticing his loving expression.

Walking in from the back garden, his mother re-enters the house.  His mother had flowing black hair, and a tanned pale completion, much like his own.  A thin build, she looked incredibly fragile, but was far from it.  Madeline Narvaez was one of the kindest people in the world, and he'd kick anyone's ass that said otherwise.  Though...  She was hard to deal with at times...  

She smiles, holding a handful a herbs and spices, shutting the door behind her.  “Ray, sweetie!  How was your day?  Were the children fun to be with?  Did you get to work with Gavin like we thought?” she asks kindly, radiating that overwhelming kindness that smothered him constantly.  His dad wasn't as bad, but was just as overbearing and insistent on him being the next patron saint.  Even more than that, they constantly sheltered him from literally everything rated about PG, assuming he couldn't handle the world around him.  Thank god for the internet. 

Biting his lower lip, Ray nods.  “Yes Mama.  Me and Gavin are in a room together with another nice boy named Michael.  There’s a boy named Ryan who I talked a lot with today.  I met two other boys who were friends with them named Kerry and Miles.  I invited them all to church with their friends and family, just like you asked.” he says forcefully, smiling for good measure.  

Emi frowns, groaning silently under his breath.  Tugging on the back of Ray’s shirt, he leans on the boy to move himself in a different direction with his cane.  “Well, Maddie, if you don’t mind, I’d like to catch up with my nephew.  He and I have a LOT to talk about, if you don't mind.” he says firmly.

His mother nods cheerfully, moving back into the kitchen to continue the cooking for the evening.  "Your father should be home in about an hour Ray, so get cleaned up for dinner after you and Emi catch up if you don't mind." she requests.      

He nods, giving her a thumbs up as he helps his uncle walk on his bum leg.  But just outside of the kitchen a minute or so later, still moving slowly, Emi whacks Ray in the leg with his cane as hard as he could.

“OW!” he mumbles angrily, turning to shoot his uncle an incredulous look.  "What was that for?  That HURT you prick!" Ray angrily retorts in a low whisper, now  limping alongside his uncle..  

Emi rolls his eyes.  “It’s not nice to lie to your mama, Ray.  Who taught you to behave like that?  Certainly not my brother, that man has never lied once in the last eighteen years.” Emilio growls angrily.  

Ray rolls his eyes.  “Uncle Emi, you KNOW what mom and dad are like.  So what if I fib a little?  Makes her happy and gets her off my back.  I'd rather not tell them how much I hate the little brats and want to smother them in pillows." he mutters angrily.

Emilio sighs.  "Ray...  Your mother and father love you more than the world itself.  Have they not been there for you in your entire life?  Do you really think they'd love you any less if you told them the truth once in a while?  I bet you anything they'd go through hell and back for you, especially your father. " he says in a firm voice.

He shrugged.  "Yeah, cuz the reincarnation of Mary herself would just LOVE to hear that her son doesn't want to go to into preaching.  That the very idea of religion makes me physically ill?  That I hate people?  That I've never liked ANY of my "friends" I've ever had in my life?  That I'd rather go into business school, and try to MAKE something of myself and live like a king?  Nah, I'll skip her tears, but thanks. It's a brilliant idea, really." he says sarcastically, finally finished pulling Emilio into the living room.  

Sighing, Emilio plops down on the sofa, smacking Ray in the head once more with his cane, the boy grunting in pain.  "Ray...  If you only knew the truth..." he mutters.

Ray drops down on the couch next to his uncle, rubbing his head.  "Huh?  Did you say something?" he asks.

Emilio shakes his head.  "Nothing...  Nothing...  So tell me!  If you HATE children like you say, what's this I hear about you volunteering at a summer daycamp?  You HATE kids!  I swear I thought there were days you were going to drop kick Mia over the fence." he says chuckling.

Huffing loudly, the boy groans.  "I don't wanna talk about it, it sucked ass.  It was either camp Kiddie, or shoving off to Mexico for a month building houses.  Wasn't a hard decision to make.  GAWD, the kids were horrible though.  This Haywood brat wouldn't shut up about his stuffed cow Edgar or some grandfather he moved in with.  Then his buddies Miles and Kerry kept bugging me and bugging me to read them shit, like that was EVER going to happen.  And then there was that Monty kid.  I swear he's not human, kept talking to some play telephone, asking it these bullshit philosophical questions.  GAH, enough, I've suffered plenty today, I don't wanna remember any of it.  Now you!  Tell me about what you've been doing lately, it's been WAY too long!  With that leg of yours getting better, you must be chasing tail by now, amirite?  Heh?  Heh?" Ray asks suggestively, waggling his eyebrows up and down.

The man snorts.  "Ray, the last thing any sensible woman wants is a crippled old Puerto Rican beach bum.  I'm just enjoying retirement in peace, spending the last of my days on the beaches, just watching the waves roll in.  Really...  That's all I ever really wanted out of life.  Just an endless repeat of that one perfect day in summer..." he mutters to himself happily.    

Closing his eyes, Ray sighs dreamily.  "God, you're lucky.  Retired in your forties, all kinds of money, a huge house and butlers!  Fuck, even with that leg of yours, you've got all that freedom to do whatever you want, whenever you want.  I'd kill for that.  Any day, any person.  Just point em' out to me" he says, laughing casually.

Patting him on the shoulder, Emilio shakes his head.  "I certainly hope you wouldn't.  It would make everything your Papa did for nothing..." he mutters silently.

Turning back to him, Ray's face is puzzled, scrunched up.  "Huh?  What do you keep mumbling about Emi?" he asks.

Emilio laughs heartily.  "Nothing!  Nothing!  So, when are you gonna tell Mama what you REALLY want to do?  I'd say pretty soon, August is just around the corner, you're running out of time!" he said, attempting to change the subject subtly.

The atmosphere of the room plummets, and Ray's face returns to its gloomy self.  He removes his glasses, rubbing his nose painfully.  "Never.  I'm trapped like this as long as I want Mama and Papa to love and not disown me.  No way in, no way out, isn't that a saying of yours?  Well that's just my life Emi...  I've...  I've accepted that.  It won't be bad...  Right?" he asks spitefully, missing the look of unfounded horror covering his uncle's face.

_____

Walking outside of the closing mall, Gavin and Michael leave after spending the better part of the afternoon and evening together playing Halo multiplayer in an arcade.  After talking about the kids and making small-talk at the food-court, they both realized how much they both enjoyed video games.  It was genuinely a cool experience, something Gavin didn't think he'd ever have with another person.

Gavin composes himself from a fit of laughter, rubbing his face at one of Michael's stories.  Checking down on his watch, Gavin's eyes grow wide.  "Good grief, I didn't realize it was so late...  I didn't mean to keep you Michael.  I'm sure you've got friends to be with this summer." Gavin expresses in a sad tone.  

_I'm sure someone funny like him has plenty of great friends.  Not just people that flocks you because of your family, connections or...  Voice._

Michael shrugs.  "Nah.  I've never been big on friends, I'm kind of a loner to be honest.  I've got people online I talk to though.  So if I've been a little weird on social shit?  Well, tough crap, sorry." he says laughing in his snarky little attitude.

Gavin chuckles.  "You were fine.   Though a little loud...  Every time I killed you, you screeched so much I thought the manager was gonna kick us out on three different occasions." he says, laughing.  Really, he'd never met another person like Michael before.  He did what he wanted, said what he wanted, and to hell with what other people thought.

_Wish I could speak my mind like that._

The man snorts.  "My bad.  Oh hey!  Speaking of being a social freak, was I really ok today with the kids?  I felt like maybe I was a bully with Jackie, so-"

Laughing, Gavin shakes his head.  "Michael, you were great!   That boy needed to be yanked out of his shadow.  Too shy for his own good!  But yeah, the kids like you a lot, and you know exactly what to say with them!  Heck, you're a lot better than me...  All they ever want me to do is sing or play music all day long, they're not the least bit interested in my words.  Then there's Ray who just lets them run wild and doesn't give a shit.  But you?  Those four that were playing cards all day?  Jackie, Caiti, Caleb and Jordan?  They actually wanted to talk with you!  Get to know you!  They asked you things, and trust you!  I'm really jealous.  I wish my kids liked me like that...." he says proudly at first, but soon losing his confident air.  

Michael grins.  "Really?  Well, that's good.  Gotta admit, I was worried.  I'm not good with people. Never have, never will be." he admits, rubbing his head embarrassingly.

The man chuckled.  "Would have never guessed it.  My dads were impressed too.  They're already wanting to re-hire you full time NEXT summer.  Heard them talking at lunch, and I've got a few texts asking me to ask you, but I won't bug you any about that just yet.." Gavin says happily.     

Michael nods his head, grinning.  "Well thanks man...  You know, you’ve got some cool dads to do something like this for so many people.  Wish I had a good one like that.” he mutters longingly.

Gavin shoots him a surprised look.  "Don't like your dad?" he asked.  

Michael rolls his eyes, knowing exactly what the look was asking for.  “Ok, my turn for a sob story I guess, right?  I heard yours already, it's only fair...  My dad was a scumbag.  Hit my mom real bad one night, and then went after me.  Kicked the shit out of me, and left me beaten and bruised, sobbing hysterically in the floor.  Bad times, my mom was in horrible shape, I wasn't much better.  But she had a good friend that called the cops for her after he heard about it.  Dad went to jail, and the two of us moved in with the same friend that called the cops, Carter Reed, he now teaches at a primary school just outside Austin. I think your dad knows him." he says.

_CARTER?  CARTER REED?_

Gavin nods.  "Yeah, I know Mr. Reed.  He works on the same program that my dads do!  I've met him a few times, he's a great man!" he exclaims, making a connection between Michael and the man.

A smile envelops Michael, almost prideful.  "Anyway he'd just been promoted to the director of Child Protective Services in Dallas at the time, so he made sure I was ok and got me the counseling I needed after that.  He knew exactly what I needed.  Hell, he moved to Austin with us and got a new job as a teacher to help support us.  Carter wanted to make sure mom was ok, and worried about me daily.  Really...  There wasn’t anyone I could have asked to be a better father, just without being a father.  Even though he and mom would have never gotten married, he made sure I always had someone to talk to or go to.  Actually, he’s paying for me to go to college in August.  He's that amazing..." he says, the man glowing at the end.  Shaking it off, he laughs.  "Too long, didn't read:  Dad beat the shit out of me and my mom, and I had daddy issues growing up." he says all too playing.

Gavin stops on the side of the street.  “Oh Michael...  I’m so sorry.  I didn't mean to bring up bad memories...  Sorry...  I shouldn't have complained about my life earlier..." he mumbles, looking away.

He shrugs.  “Meh, not your fault.  Not my fault.  All his fault.  I moved on with my life already.  Besides, like you, I’ve had a fucking fantastic life.  Mom and I had it real good after that one really dark day.  Carter made it even better.  Don't apologize, you told me about your psychotic mother too, remember.  At least I had a parent that liked me.  Grass is always greener man, don't worry 'bout it." he says, winking at Gavin.

Gavin grins, trying to change the atmosphere between them.  "So..  College?  What are you going for?  If i don't make it into Julliard, I'm going too.  Not sure myself...  But I'm guessing something with music?  Maybe be like my dad and be a music teacher." he says 

He shrugs.  "Not sure, going as undecided for now.  I’ll figure it out someday.” he says confidently, holding his head up high.  Michael shakes his head.  “OK, enough cheesy sad stories and uncomfortable topics.  Let me know about you some, since we're gonna be working together.  Got a girlfriend?  Boyfriend?  Iguana?” he asks.

Gavin nods, laughing.  “Yes, actually.  I'm dating Mia Narvaez, Ray's sister.  We were in the school choir together before we graduated, but I've known her family for a long time.  Been friends for longer than that.  She's away right now though, doing a mission trip in Mexico.  Mia will be back next month though." he says happily.

Skewing his face, Michael looks at him firmly.  "Is she as amazing as her brother?  Cuz if she is, you and I have GOT to have a talk man..." he says in a deadpan that made Gavin smile.

Rolling his eyes, Gavin chuckles.  "Absolutely not.  She's a saint, and a lovely woman, I love her to death.  NOTHING like her brother, a complete opposite.  Smart, bright, kind, and with a gorgeous voice that puts mine to shame.  Really, Ray's the only asshole in his whole house.  It's such a shame, he's got a great family.  Incredibly friendly, all of them!  They come over for dinner all the time and vice versa.  My dad loves his mother, she's such a wonderful woman.  His dad Luis is a great man, a really hard worker.  They'd give anyone the clothes off their back if you asked.  So don't let Ray spoil their opinion of them if you meet them this summer."  finishing a long rant.  Shaking off a funny look on his face, Gavin turns back to Michael.  "Sorry, I digress.  How about you?  Anyone special in your life?" 

Michael shrugs again.  "Nah.  Not yet.  Maybe some day, just...  Not right now.  Haven't met the right girl.  Well, I did, but...  Well, she...  Uh, never mind." he comments solemnly.  Gavin sees the man's face turn blank, lifeless.  His gaze shoot to the sidewalk, Michael's back turning away from him.  "I, uh..  Need to get home.  My mom's expecting me for dinner, I'll see you tomorrow Gavin.  It was fun tonight!  You're a pretty cool guy.  If you're not busy, let's do this again sometime." he says in a kind tone.  Waving behind him, Michael jets off down the sidewalk, back towards his bus stop.

Gavin smiles.  Taking off in the opposite direction, he pulls out a cell phone.  Typing a message into his phone, he lets his dads know he's on his way home.  "Well...  I guess you were right Cam.  Maybe people like me for..  Well, me.  Not just for my voice, or my looks, or for who my brother is...  He never did ask me about music after I sang that one time.  Didn't bring up Isaac like an egg timer, or beg for a dinner invitation or money.  We just...  Hung out, like...  Normal people.  That was nice." he says to himself, smiling.  

_Maybe this summer will be different than the rest..._

__________________

Unlocking his front door, Michael walked back into the shared apartment with his mother.  "MOM, I'M HOME!" he yells, closing the door behind him.  Locking it back, he stuffs his keys back into his jean pockets.  

"IN THE LIVING ROOM SWEETHEART!" she yells.  Walking through the house's layout, he quickly finds himself on the plush white carpeting and surrounded by nice antiques of his mother's family.  Sitting at the wooden dining table, in the middle of a quick pizza dinner, his mother was there.  A thin frame, with flowing straight red hair.  She was just as pale as he was, not helped with the lightly colored sundress she wore, but had deep green eyes.  Michael had, of course, inherited his father's brown eyes, much to his disgust.  Beside her was Carter Reed, her best friend and the only male figure in his life.  In his usually quirky attire, Carter was in a bright pink zebra striped button-up, with a matching set of glasses.  He was an elementary school teacher, so he always tried to be brightly dressed and colored for the kids.  Carter was tall, thinly framed with dark black hair.  Like his mother, Carter was a saint.  An incredibly nice individual without a selfish bone in his body.  Completely different than anyone he knew in the world.

Carter smiled.  "So Michael, how was your first day with Isaac and Cameron?  Were the kids good?" he asked.

He grinned, dropping down on the chair next to mom's friend.  "Not bad, it wasn't what I was expecting.  Kids were pretty nice, not too overbearing, and just wanted to have fun.  There's two other guys in the classroom my age.  One guy is named Ray, he's a real douche-bag that I can't stand.  But then I met a nice guy named Gavin who's my like boss or something, and we hung out after work at the arcade.  It was fun, he's a riot." Michael says happily, pouring himself a glass of cola on the table.  

Clinking her glass down, his mother's face lit up.  "Did you make a friend?  Oh that's wonderful! Michael, I'm so proud of you!" she exclaims excitedly.

Rolling his eyes, Michael chuckles.  "Moooom!  I'm eighteen, not six.  It's not like this is a big deal or anything.  Calm down." he says begrudgingly, grabbing a slice of pizza from the box between them.  He crammed it into his mouth eagerly.

Carter shakes his head, laughing loudly.

His mother gives Carter a darting look.  "Oh, and this coming from the man who suggested he work with the SummerHunters this summer?  Wasn't your exact words that "Michael needs to learn to interact with people his own age.  Feel as though he can trust others and make a genuine human connection!  And to finally make a friend to entrust his secrets with!"" she says mockingly, imitating Carter's rather nonsensical way of speaking.     

Michael turns his head slowly, summoning as much wrath as possible to his eyes.  "YOU!  YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SCREWED MY SUMMER UP!?  CARTER!" Michael rages loudly, folding his arms angrily.  

He puts his hands up in a defensive position.  "Now Michael!  I was just-"

"Thanks." Michael says quietly in the man's ear, anger melting as quicky as it had risen.  Pulling another two or three slices from the box, he steals Carter's empty plate, sticking his tongue out at the man.  "Gonna go take a shower, I stink, it is downright BRUTAL out there.  Gonna need the laundry tonight too mom, let me know when you're done with yours.  I only have one blue shirt right now." he mutters, hiding a smile as he walks away towards the bathroom.

_

Allison sighed, giggling into her glass as Michael shuts the bathroom door behind him.  "That boy...  At least a thousand times more bark than bite.  I'm glad he finally made a friend though." she says, giddily laughing.  

Her friend nods his head.  "Especially Gavin Free.  The two should be like kindred spirits of a sort.  I think they'll be good for each other...  Maybe Isaac will invite him over some day, and he'll see exactly why.." he says in a hopeful tone.

She sighs.  "Just as long as he gets off the computer all the time, I'll be happy.  I don't want him going off to college and just live in his dorm, that would be a nightmare..." Allison mutters painfully.

Chuckling, Carter shakes his head.  "You know...  I'll always remember that first night you two came to stay with me.  I tried to hold him while you spoke with the police about Mitchell.  After he woke up from his nap, the tyke was scared from being in a different place and probably still feeling the aftermath of his attack.  I attempted to calm him down and soothe him, but he wasn't having any of that.  He wanted him mommy then and there!  So that little shit bit the ever loving crap out of my hand, drawing BLOOD.  After that, the social worker in me thought immediately that he'd never be able to trust another living being." he says fondly.

She places her hand on Carter's shoulder, looking deep in his eyes.  

He smiles.  "Then...  Michael surprised me.  Did well in counseling, did even better in his new school.  Learned to cope with what happened to him, and grew up like a normal kid, thankfully.  He's smart, strong, and knows right from wrong.  Even better, I've never seen him raise his hand in anger in the slightest.  But...  I was still right, unfortunately." Carter darkly admits.

Allison frowns, looking down at the floor.  

Continuing, Carter takes a long drink of his beverage.  "He never was able to trust anyone again.  Never could make friends, he always crammed himself in his room every day after school playing video games or going online.  He cared for others, but...  At a safe distance, where he wouldn't get hurt.  I like to think, looking back now if he'd just had someone...  Someone his own age that knew what he was going through, he could have healed his heart even faster.  Really, that's why I suggested the day-camp.  My good friend Isaac always says that the volunteers make fast friends and hang out after work.  And that it's an experience for them, just as much as it is for the children." he mutters sadly.

Laughing, Allison returns his gaze to him.  "Well, Carter, looks like your friend was right.  And it's just the first day!  Who knows...  Maybe this summer will be really good for him."

Carter nodded.  "I hope so.  That boy deserves all the happiness in the world." he says quietly, looking away from his friend.

_____________________


	2. A Summer of Ambition

_"I have no idea how I’m going to help all these people.  Three teenagers with sordid pasts, whether they know it or not.  Four little children who are broken and trying to bring all the pieces back together.  It’s too much to fix in just one summer!”_

_"…."_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know.  It’s MY job now, but I’m just asking for help from an old pro!  I mean, we do different things, but…  Surely you know SOMETHING I could do."_

_"…."_

_"Really?  Are you absolutely sure about that?  Michael?  Just push him where he needs to be?  He’ll do the rest?  Are you sure?"_

_"…."_

_"All right then!  I’ll give it a shot.  I’ll stick him with Gavin first, since I’m a selfish prick."_

_“…”_

_"Yeah yeah, waning human sentimentality."_

__________________________

(Night Before Camp Starts)

Isaac and Cameron, per usual, had a large dinner party for their investors right before the SummerHunters started.  A gathering in the college cafeteria and adjacent outside area to thank them for their constant support.  Though honestly, it was just a way for the press to come by and take photos of them for public relations.  Gavin had stepped away for a moment, needing a break.  As their son and generally their lead counselor, he usually got dragged into photo-ops as well, and was expected to talk and regale them all with bright, interesting discussion.  In the past, he’d never minded.  Though tonight, Gavin was far away from the rest of the party, clutching a wine-glass filled with a virgin drink.  In the classroom he’d helped prepare for himself, Ray and the new guy, he was sitting by himself at a table, poking a stuffed rabbit.

Sighing, he takes a long swig of the fruity drink, putting his head down on the table, feeling the fabric of his suit constrict him annoyingly.   _"This is it…  Last year I’ll be able to help.  School’s done, and now I’m expected to go do something amazing with my life.  With music in New York and be a superstar.  Not that…  I wouldn’t mind doing stuff with music…  But I think I’d be happier-"_  Gavin thought to himself, being cut-off mid thought as the door to the room opens.  

Standing there in his own nice suit , Cameron shakes his head.  “What’s up?  You’ve been away all evening, and a few people are asking if you’re ill.  Usually, you’re the life of the party, so I’m a little worried myself.  Everything ok Gavin?” he asked, walking over to the table and sitting next to Gavin.

He lifts his head up, turning toward his father.   _"I’m feeling terribly nervous about the future and wonder if I’m doing the right thing in my life.  If this is going to make me happy, or if I’m just doing what everyone thinks I should be doing.  I don’t want to disappoint either of you, or anyone in this town.  People…  Expect me to be great, but all I want to be is…"_  he thinks to himself, shaking his silent thoughts away.

Gavin smiles, fiddling with the glass in his hands absentmindedly.  ”Oh sorry, just wanted to…  You know, check on the room real quick.  Thought of something I uh…  Might have forgotten to get.” he lies, making his way towards the door, pushing pass Cameron.

His father, however, stops him, pulling him back by the scruff of the neck.  “Gavin…  Something has been clearly bothering you the last couple of weeks.  Ever since school let out, you’ve been like a zombie, zoning out all the time into your own little world.  Now, you may be able to put on a great act for Isaac and everyone else, but I’m no fool.  I’m an expert when it comes to hiding behind a role.” Cameron states, placing Gavin in front of him.

The man looks away, still with a half-cocked smile.  ”You’re being overly dramatic dad.  Come on, let’s go back.  I’ll play the piano in the lo-” he starts, walking past his father once more.

Cameron grabs him again by the arm, pulling him back.  ”GAVIN.” he yells sternly, but not in an angry tone.  It was a voice he’d often heard his life, Cameron always playing the role of the disciplinary parent far more often than Isaac.

He sighs, looking at his feet.  _”I…  I don’t know if I wanna go…  To New York…  It’s so far away from everything and everybody I love…  Mia, you, Dad, the kids every summer…  I love it here, and never want to leave it!  I love music, but not as much as you guys!  I just want to be a normal kid, and go to normal college and take time to figure things out, but…  If I do that…  Then people will…”_  Gavin thinks to himself, shaking his head off.

His father sighs.  ”Gavin…  Your father and I agree on one thing.  You need to speak your mind more.  I can just SEE your wheels turning, but you’re not saying what you really feel!  Just SCREAM it out loud to someone.  Tell us what you’re saying, we WANT to help you!” Cameron pleads, looking at him desperately.

Gavin, however, says nothing, walking far off into the hallway and back to the party himself.

________________

(Week 1 Weekend)

The Free residence was furnished in comfortable, homey furniture.  Soft leathers in light beige, fluffy white carpet, and family portraits lining the walls of the home.  It wasn’t large, just two bedrooms, a couple of bathrooms, but an incredibly large living area and back yard.  Inside the living room was a large piano, neatly cleaned and littered with dozens of sheet music.

Sitting in the living room beside Michael, the two were watching a movie on a large screen television.  Most of the electronics in their home was nice, reflecting how they chose to spend their income.

A loud screech erupts from the screen as an alien erupts from the chest cavity of a human, and Gavin jumps high off the couch.  His squeal during the jump causes Michael to laugh, shaking his head.  ”Dude, you’re a riot!  It’s just Aliens, calm the fuck down.” he chuckles, slapping Gavin on the back.

He blushes, snorting.  ”Sorry…  I just have this terrifying recurring dreams of being killed by one of those chest…  Bursty…  Things.  Blllleh!” Gavin says, shaking his head fearfully.  

Michael turns to him, giving him a quizzical expression.  ”If this movie freaks you out so much, why didn’t you say so?  We could have watched something else!” he mutters.

He nervously laughs, looking away.  ”Well, you wanted to watch it, and I didn’t…  Uh…  Really….Mind that much…” he mutters.  _”And…  You actually came over.  Wanted to hang out with me, just watching a movie.  No wanting to kiss up to Isaac, no wanting music being played constantly, and no conversation about my damn career.  I’ve got a friend!  A real one, just like Mia!  I’d rather not disappoint you.”_  he thinks

Slapping him on the back of the head, Michael gives him an incredulous look.  ”Gavin, don’t be a dumb-ass.  Wanna watch something else?” he asked.

The boy thought for a moment or two, switching off the television and thinking for a moment.  ”Well…  What would you like to do?” he asked curiously.

Michael crossed his arms, thoughts racing through his mind.  Finally, however, a lightbulb goes off as a grin envelops his face.  ”If you don’t mind, I’d love to hear you play the piano.  Well, only if you want.  I’m sure you get asked that all the damn time!” he exclaims, chuckling at the suggestion.

Gavin playfully groaned, but stood up, pulling Michael with him.  ”It’s fine!  Everybody gets one!” he says happily.

Walking over to the family piano, he raised the cover, his face gleeful. It would be the first time Michael heard him play, and he’d honestly wanted the boy to hear him for a long time. “ _What would Michael like?  Nothing classical, that’s boring…  Oh!  Maybe that one?!”_ he asks himself excitedly.

Michael takes a seat next to him, looking at the keys expectantly.  Placing his fingers over the keys, Gavin closes his eyes, breathing deeply.  

Pressing into them hard, music erupts from the instrument, in a golden tone.  His hands swiftly move back and forth.  The music is soft at first, but quickly increases in volume and strength.

He misses Michael’s gentle, impressed smile.  ”Wow..  That’s the [final fantasy IV intro](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMu9qGLMtDw).  That’s really cool, it’s so…  Pretty.” he mutters quietly, not wishing to interrupt the player.

Gavin chuckles.  ”My favorite song I know.  This song means a lot to me.” he says, the melody continuing softly.

Michael closes his eyes, his face soothing at the soft chorus.  ”Why’s that?”

He sighs, feeling a warmth flowing into his hands as he begins his favorite part.  ”All the final fantasy games have this one thing in common that really speaks to me.  The people who we play as, they’re almost always faced with incredible odds that they never think they’re going to ever be able to face.  Like in Final Fantasy IV, when the heroes of the world laid broken and beaten on the ground by the embodiment of hate and rage.  Everything was lost, and…  They had no hope for tomorrow, and their world would soon grow black.  Everything was at its worst, and they’d hit rock bottom, with nowhere else to go.” Gavin says softly, still in the midst of playing.  In a zone that the world couldn’t hope to pierce.

Turning to the man, Michael looked at him with an impressed glance, a small smile forming across his face.

Gavin sees nothing, still playing the piece, hastening the speed and upping the tempo.  ”But then…  They had people in their lives come to their aid.  People who prayed for their safe return, and believed in them and their ability to do great things.  With that strength, they stood up and fought for what was right.  They didn’t give in, even when everything was at its darkest.  It is that hope that this piece inspires in me..  A hope that maybe my tomorrow won’t be the dark mess that I’m thinking it will turn out.  That my life won’t be this horrible gaping endless maw of-” he utters, snapping his eyes open as tears begin welling in his eyes.  The music stops instantly, the piece coming to an abrupt end. _”Oh shit…  I didn’t mean to spill all that out!  Great, he’s gonna think I’m some weird ass freak!  Goddammit, what have I done?”_  he mutters to himself, the words hiding in his mind.

The man beside him puts his hand on Gavin’s leg.  ”Dude?  You ok?  That was amazingly inspirational at first, but then you got kind of down there at the end.  You feeling ok?” Michael asks with concern.  

He doesn’t say a word, wiping away his tears.  ”Uh…  It’s nothing, sorry I just-“

Michael shakes his head, giving him a dark look.  ”Gav, if there is ANYTHING I have learned in my life?  It’s that keeping stuff in is bad.  I’m not your dads, I’m just a buddy you’ve got for the summer before you head off to New York.  You think I’m going to tell anyone?  We didn’t even go to the same school, I don’t know anyone you know.  Use me as a shitty shrink, ok?” he says, looking at him seriously.

Gavin takes a deep breath at his words, hesitating.  ” _I don’t want to tell anyone about-“_  he thinks, zoning out once more.  

But Michael slaps him on the back of the head.  ”Say it out LOUD dumb-ass.” he screams loudly.

The man tenderly whisks his hands over the ivory keys, nervously fidgeting.  ”I..  Uh…  i feel like if I go to New York, that…  I won’t be doing anything with my life.  Yeah, I might make a music career for myself, but..  In the end, it’s not what I want.  I really want to…  Go to college, and…  Do stuff with….” Gavin mutters mysteriously. 

He tilts his head, shouting immediately.  ”But you’re…  Amazing at it!  You’ve got such talent!  That piece was incredible!” Michael asks surprisingly.

Gavin sighs painfully.  ”And that’s the problem.  It’s all I’m ever known for, and I’m sick of it!  People have expected it my whole life, and I feel like I have to…  Do something with it!  My dads spent so much money on my music lessons, it’d just be a waste if I wasn’t anything but a resounding success!” he exclaims angrily.

There’s a silence between the two after Gavin’s exclamation.  Michael clears his throat, turning to face him.  ”Sorry.  That was rude of me to say that.  Uh…  Have you told your dads how you feel?  I mean, you don’t HAVE to go to New York, do you?  Auditions can be cancelled, and the local colleges are still accepting students.  Don’t feel like you’re in some dark hole anymore.  There’s still time to get a ladder!” he says sportingly, attempting to joke it away.  

He shakes his head.  ”No way…  I couldn’t possibly tell them.  How do I explain this?  There is no way they’d ever understand why I’d want to throw away my talent.  And…  They’ve done so much for me…  This is the least I can do to repay them…  Being…  A good son.” Gavin states.  His face falls to the floor, the man staring intently at the floor.

Michael smiles, patting him on the shoulder.  ”Listen…  From what I’ve seen of you father, I think he’d probably forgive someone that murdered him.  I don’t know Cameron as well, but hell, he seems just as nice.  Do you really not trust your dads?  Didn’t you tell me just the other day how much they meant to you?  How much they loved you?  Seems to me…  That you’re scared of something you shouldn’t be scared of.  Or maybe you’re just scared yourself and don’t quite know yet.” he says happily, nudging the man in the shoulder.

Gavin sits there, fiddling with the keys once more, producing music through it.  A simpler version of the previous song he’d been playing.  Slow, played a single key at a time.  ”But…  I’m just not that brave.” the man explains, generating a loud silence between them once more.

________________

(Week 2, Camp Day 7)

Ray Narvaez is sitting once more in his usual chair in the corner, watching over the brats as they played with whatever toys they were presented with.  They constantly complained that they were bored, but Ray’s dull look as they explained this to him said it all.  He wasn’t just not doing his job, he was making ten little kids very unhappy.

He stretched out, huffing angrily. _”Day seven of hell…”_

Though despite the intentional “go away” of his body language, one small child kept staying by his side each and every day.  And as he turned to him, Ray looked at the boy with every shade of contempt possible.  

The child had sandy blonde-brown hair, and a fair complexion, in a basic t-shirt and shorts.  At six years old, he was fairly underweight for his age, despite the height the boy had.  He was Ryan Haywood, the kid that would not shut up! 

Ryan hugged the stuffed cow in his hands tightly, smiling.  ”But I think the thing I loved most about Grandpa Edgar?  He lets me stay up REAL late every night, and the two of us just talk all night long!  I get to drink chocolate milk, and grandpa drinks coffee!  I love grandpa lots…  That’s why I named little moo-cow here after him!” Ryan says, smiling brightly.

Ray groaned, rubbing his eyes painfully.  Every day was the EXACT same, and it was driving him insane.  The little boy had that stupid stuffed cow fucking attached to his side.  He would’t go play with the other kids, just sitting next to him the whole day, TALKING.  About EVERYTHING.  About Grandpa Edgar, about his home, his room, or his best friends.  Ray’s scrunched face perfectly expressed the confusion in which he came to become this child’s best friend.    

The child pouted actually.  “But I guess grandpa wasn’t really a cow.  Grandpa’s real skinny, and Edgar the cow is all-“

He finally snapped, slapping himself on the face loudly enough to gain the attention of the boy.  “Oh…  My god, would you please just shut up?” Ray groans, shooting the boy a dark look.

Ryan grabs his cow tightly, stepping away from the man’s irritated gaze.  “Uh…” he stutters, embarrassed and scared.

Ray stared at him intently.  “I don’t care about your cow kid, or your stupid Grandpa…  Go play with the other kids, I can’t stand you!  You annoy me.  Sorry, but…  I can’t take this anymore if it’s going to be like this!” he replies angrily.

The boy’s face drops, frowning painfully.  “I…” Ryan mutters.

He points toward the other group of kids, who were now all staring at the two.  “Don’t you have those Kerry and Miles boys to play with?  Go bug them for once!  I’m not your friend!” he exclaims furiously.

Ryan hugs his cow’s body tightly, rushing back over to the group of children, all of them staring at him.  But he begins talking to the other boys, and he thinks nothing of it.  Though just as Ray leans back into a relaxing posture, he hears a soft sob echo from the kids.  His eyes shoot open, and he looks over to the group, watching a small boy with spiked black hair touch the cow-boy’s shoulder supportingly.  “Ryan?  Why are you crying?  Don’t you wanna play?  What’s wrong?” the boy asked.  That was Miles Luna, in a fancy looking T-shirt and khaki shorts.

Ray watches as another child in shorter blonde hair, rushes to support him as well, holding his hand.  “Ryan?  You ok?” asked the boy.  The child was Kerry Shawcross, and he was in a pair of jorts and a striped polo.    

He slammed his hand into his head, realizing he probably made the child scared. Ray sighed, standing up and making his way quickly towards him.  He pats the child on the back.  “Kid..  I’m sorr-“

The boy clams up, turning away from him immediately.  “Sorry…  I’ll be quiet…  I’m real sorry…  Don’t…  Don’t tell my daddy I was bad…  I wanna stay here!” Ryan says, picking up his cow and running away from all of them.  Huddled in a corner, he plops onto a small stack of stuffed farm animals, hiding under them.  He was far away from the group, back turned away.

As he moved forward to check on the child, a firm hand grabbed him.  Turning around, he faced Gavin.  In a hushed tone, he moves his mouth straight to the man’s ear.  “What did you say to him?  You better fucking tell me the truth too.” he mutters angrily, in a tone he’d never heard Free use before.

He bits his lips nervously.  “I just told him to stop talking to me all the time and go play with the other kids!  He was a pest!” Ray admits, the truth of his own selfish words stinging his heart.

Gavin grips him by the shirt and pulls him towards the door.  “KIDS.  Ray and I are going outside for JUST a minute, so Michael’s in charge.  OK?” he yells cheerfully, smiling the whole while.

The man drags him through the classroom, opening the door and slamming it behind him quietly.  Gavin throws him into the wall, putting his face directly into Ray’s

Nervously, he chuckles.  “No homo?” Ray jokes.  

Gavin gives him the darkest look that he’d just about ever seen the man have in his life.  “Listen real close Ray.  Because I will not tell you this again.” he scathes, the words dripping with venom.

He nervously shifts, gulping.

The man continues, staring him down the bridge of his nose.  “Don’t you EVER talk to another one of the kids like that EVER again.  If they are bugging you, you give them to ME or MICHAEL.  You know, the capable people in this room who TRY to act like good human beings.” he yells angrily.

Ray rolls his eyes.  “What’s the big deal Gavy?  I’ll just apologize and everything-” he starts, Gavin covering his mouth immediately.

Gavin turns to whisper in his ear.  “Because Ryan Haywood was just taken away from his drug-addicted parents and given to into his grandfather’s custody.  Not a few days ago, his grandfather Edgar died from a stroke.  He’s currently being taken care of by a local foster parent, who relies on us to take care of him during the day while he’s attending his summer work.  He is a sad, scared little boy that has no idea what is going to happen to him in the coming months.  Ryan just needs a friend this summer, who will listen to him and make him FORGET about his problem.” he silently mutters.

Ray’s voice escapes him, his body going light, weightless.  ”He….” the man starts, but doesn’t even attempt to finish it himself.

The man sighed, removing his hand from Ray’s face.  “My father put him with you specifically for a reason.  Because he knows how “kind” and how “patient” you are with everyone you meet.  He honestly believed in you Ray, and thought you’d be the kind of person who’d listen to this child and his problems.  It’s a shame that he didn’t believe me when I told him the truth about you.  I should have pushed harder to get him with me, but I’ve got my own special children to deal with.” he says painfully.

His heart melts, realizing the extent of his failure.  

Gavin shakes his head.  “Go home Ray.  I’ll take care of your kids today, so don’t come back.” he whispers angrily.

Ray begins to argue, pushing back against Gavin.  “I…  Let me…” he starts, but Gavin shushes him immediately, throwing him back into the wall once more.  Though the man doesn’t do anything else, pushing off Ray.

He moves past Ray, grabbing the door handle slowly, but still staring at him firmly.  “And when you come back tomorrow, bring earplugs if he bothers you that much.  Because I expect you to listen to every damn word he has to say, and you’ll like it.  You can apologize then if you want to, which I hope you do.  And learn to be a better fucking person you worthless piece of shit.” he says, opening the door, and smiling brightly as the kids welcome him back with happy tones.  But he slams the door shut angrily, Ray locked out of the room quickly.  

As the realization of everything he’d just done washed over him, he falls down the length of the wall, sliding down on his back.  Finally, Ray slams on his bottom, feeling his gut wrench painfully.  The man sits there fora just a few moments, before jolting up and running through the hallways, pumping his legs furiously.

-

Gavin walked back in, smiling.  As he makes his way towards Ray’s kids, Michael grabs him, the man having been standing by the door.  

He grinned at him.  “You’re a different person with your kids.  THAT’s the fierceness of someone who can speak for themselves!” Michael says proudly.

Bewildered, he does a double take.  “Huh?  What are you talking about?” he asked, in a confused tone of voice.

The man shook his head.  “Geoff threw a toy over here, so I came to pick it up.  While I was there, I heard your and Ray’s conversation, so I stood by the door while I watched everyone playing.  I heard everything you told Mr. Dickhole, even at that whisper.  And the way you spoke to him, in that firm, fierce kind of voice?  That same amazing voice you used last night talking about your music and the need for hope?  But there was more to it, there was ZERO hesitation!  You stood up not only for yourself, but for the child too, and spoke your mind like crazy!” Michael exclaims happily.

Gavin blushes, looking away from him.  “Uh, it wasn’t that big of a deal.  Don’t be so dramatic, you sound like my dad!  I was just doing my job!” he exclaims, laughing off the situation entirely.  He continues the way into the room, but Michael pulls him back once more.

He chuckles.  “You really care about them like they’re your own, don’t you?  That voice was…  Amazing.” Michael says softly, releasing Gavin at last.

Though Gavin doesn’t move, turning back to look at his new friend curiously.

Michael rubs the back of his head, growing a cocky grin.  “But then again…  I should have known.  This last week, and even during the weekend, even when we would be in the middle of a game or some random conversation?  You always talked about your kids, what you wanted to do the next day, or how you could best improve their summer.” he says, turning back up to look him firmly in the eyes.   “To me…  Gavin?  You being anywhere besides being with these kids would be the real crime.  Fuck your music, THIS is where you’re really in the zone.  THIS is where you belong.  Maybe not as a summer counselor, but…  As someone who protects and watches out for children.  Someone who might use their music and amazing to aid them in other ways. ” he says, in a serious tone.

Gavin’s heart sinks, and his gut begins doing back-flips.  But he doesn’t turn away from Michael, despite the ache.  ”Do you really think so?” he asks simply.

His friend smiles, giving him a thumbs up followed by a firm pat on the back.  ”I know so.  You’re more than your music, and it’s a shame you won’t let people see that part of you.  Tell your dads what you want Gavin.  Because at the end of the day, it’s YOUR life to live.  So either way this goes, make sure it’s you doing the deciding.” Michael mutters, walking away from Gavin, and back to his group.

Breathing deeply, Gavin’s face pales, body shaking in a cold sweat.

_Do I…  Really dare?_

______________

Ray walked back into his house, anger boiling in his eyes.  His body was limp, lifeless, a dark gaze across his face.  

After leaving the community college, he went directly to a nearby arcade and stayed there the entire day.  Blowing through his entire wallet, he played eight consecutive hours of Call of Duty in a console booth.  Hooked up to soundproof headphones, he had drowned out the thoughts at first.  But as it closed, he was alone to his horrible, horrible thoughts on the long walk home.  The pain, the agony, the anxiety of it all overwhelming him.  Vomiting twice on the way home, the taste of his morning breakfast irritatingly lingered on his tongue.   

_"I’m…  I’m sorry!”  Ryan echos weakly in his head._

Ray shakes his head vehemently.  “Shut up….” He mutters to himself.  His words were filled with frustration, rage, wrath, bitterness.  Every emotional spectrum of anger was bubbling in his heart, all of it accumulating in his gut, threatening to expel food that wasn’t there once more.  Though his rage was not directed at the child he’d snapped at earlier.  Far from it.

_“Sorry…  I’ll be quiet…  I’m real sorry…Don’t tell my daddy!” Ryan cries, in that emotionally broken sob he’d tried so hard to contain._

Ray gripped his hands tightly, knuckles glowing white.  Dry heaving, he covers his mouth once more.    

_“He is a sad, scared little boy that has no idea what is going to happen to him in the coming months.” Gavin mutters as an echo in his ear._

His chest heaves up and down, finding it hard to find air to breathe.  Ray’s entire body was rejecting him.  The memories wouldn’t leave him, replaying endlessly in his mind.  His mistake wouldn’t leave his thoughts, and the man was caught in a vortex of dizziness in his head.

_Fucking moron.  Was that kid bugging you THAT much?  NO.  You’re a grade a piece of shit.  That’s all you are.  No wonder you’re so fake… Who on earth would want to be around you, the REAL you?  Not your mother, not your father…  Not Gavin.  Not Mia.  Even Uncle Emi would get tired of your shit eventually…  You’re that horrible.  Why do you bother even existing?  You’re nothing…  You’re no-one.  You’ll live your life being a burden to all those around you, never living up to your family’s great name…  Why bother continuing?  It’s over…  Your life is over…  If anyone finds out about what you said to that child?  If Ryan complains to Mr. Free?  You’re done.  Your reputation is fried forever.  Nobody would forgive you…  I WON’T forgive me._ _I don’t deserve forgiveness…_

Walking through the house in a broken stupor, his eyes were glazed over, lost in his own thoughts.  He misses his father’s greeting several times, the man sitting on the living room couch to himself with a magazine.

Luis Narvaez was a tall, tanned, toned and strong looking man.  With spiky black hair and matching goatee, he looked like someone in their mid-twenties, far from someone in their late thirties.  He bore little resemble to his own son, and Ray often had joked that the “pretty-boy” gene skipped a generation.  The man was smiling, still trying to snap his son to his attention.  “Ray?  Ray?!  Hey, I’m saying hello!” he exclaims, chuckling at his son’s own dazed nature.  

Ray doesn’t respond, continuing up the staircase.

Luis eyes him, face full of concern.  ”Ray!  What’s wrong?” he asks far more loudly, finally gaining his full attention.   

_WHAT’S WRONG IS THAT I’M A MONSTER.  A monster that doesn’t deserve to live!  Someone who’d be better off…  Just dead….  Why bother?  I’m never going to…._

Smiling through it, he mustered the strength not to cry at himself.  ”Nothing….  Just a rough day.  I’m going to go shower and hit the bed early if you don’t mind.  I’m not really hungry tonight, so tell Mama and Uncle Emi I said good night.” he mutters lifelessly.  Turning around, he begins racing up the stairs.  After seeing his godly perfect father, Ray’s body filled with more bile, his stomach now a literal cramp.

Luis whistles loudly with his fingers, stopping the boy dead in his tracks.  The signal meant he was not to move.  ”Ray.  Something’s wrong with you.  I know when you’re lying to me.  Don’t lie.  Just tell me what’s wrong!” he says, standing up from the couch and moving towards the stairs.

Ray sighs.  ”Papa…  Just a bad day, that’s all.  Don’t worry about me.” he mutters, lying once more.  

_How can I tell you the truth?  That I’m…  Horrible?  A dissapointment?  Someone…  Who you’d hate if you knew the real me?_

Luis makes a b-line to his son up the stairs, grabbing the boy by his arm.  ”RAY…  You’re really upset, and I see that.  What happened at work today?” he screams, in a slightly intimidating tone. 

Pulling his hand back, Ray runs up the stairs.  ”Nothing!  I’m fine, you wouldn’t understand!” he screams, rushes up the stairs slamming the door to the bathroom behind him. 

-

Luis’s face is blank, unsure of his son’s problem.  Though as the shower starts, and steam rolls from under the cracks, he hears his son sobbing.  It’s muffled, but he recognizes it immediately.

Rubbing his forehead, he takes a deep breath.  ”Son…” he mutters to himself, starting to move towards the bathroom, but stopping.  A small prod comes at his foot, a cane sticking through the railing of the stairs, halting his advance.

Looking down, he sees his younger brother standing just to the side of the staircase.  Emilio clears his throat, sighing heavily.  ”Luis…  We need to talk…  About the boy.” he says angrily.  

Luis walks down the staircase slowly, nodding at his brother.  He pulls him onto his shoulder, escorting him slowly towards back of the house.  They eventually start hobbling towards the back yard.  His wife looks at him peculiarly, her own face of concern amplified by the redness outlining her eyes.  Emi shakes his head as she silently offers to join them, shutting the door behind without another word.  Once outside, Luis releases his brother, allowing him to walk on his own.  

Sighing, Emilio takes a seat on a small stone bench next to the small herb garden that Madeline kept.  ”That…  Was a face I knew all too well once…” he explains sadly.

Chuckling, Luis just shakes it off.  “Oh come now, it’s probably just…  Teenage hormones?  Happening a little later for him than I thought, but…  I suppose every child goes through a phase like that.” the man says hopefully, shrugging it away.  He picks up a small planted pot, fiddling with it nervously.

Emilio shakes his head, resting his head upon the cane he used, and groaning loudly.  He shuts his eyes, and his body relaxes.  ”Luis…  It’s not hormones…  It’s far worse than that.  He and I have talked for many years now, and I had always hoped that he would explain this to you on his own, but I’m more than concerned now.  The truth is, he feels trapped here, under some delusional idea that he’s not free to pursue his own goals in life.  Like he can’t escape from your life.  Like there is no way in…  And no way out…  Told me himself.” he states plainly.

Luis drops the plant he’d been holding, shattering it on the concrete pavement lining their home.  Dirt scatters everywhere, the beautiful flower it had been holding now drowned in a mountain of soil.  And despite the summer heat, his skin prickles as a chill runs down his spine.  ”What.  Did.  You.  Just.  Say?” he asked.  His tone was in disbelief, the man’s body still in the same position as when he’d dropped the plant.

His brother nods.  ”Your son…  Is afraid of being himself around you and Maddie.  He thinks that you wouldn’t love him, because he doesn’t share the same opinion of the world as you do.  He has no interest in preaching, never has.  Wants to go into business.  Make something of himself, and live a lavish lifestyle.  The idea of following in your two footsteps makes him visibly ill and anxiety-ridden.  Though tonight, I assume something else bothered him, and everything collapsed in upon himself.  Ray is likely drowning in self-pity, or even…  Worse.” Emilio mutters regretfully.  The man opened his eyes, puffy and red.  ”I know that face…  I wore that face many a times, and know very well what he’s probably thinking of doing right now.  We better watch him the next few days.  For his own safety.  Maybe find him counseling, or just try and poke the truth out of him.” he says in a serious tone, staring at his brother intently.

Luis finally moves his hands, looking at his palms.  “Why would he…  Not…  Trust us?  We’re his parents…  Don’t we…  Haven’t we…  Done a good job?” he asks himself.  The man moves his head towards Emilio, looking at him with a distraught expression.  

Emilio closes his eyes.  He struggles with the cane, moving to a standing position and stretching out.  “I’m guessing it’s because you’re so caught up in our family’s past and repairing it. Then there’s Maddie…  I love the dear to death, but…  She’s so overprotective of that child only knowing the good side of the world, and while I don’t blame her for it… I’ll be blunt about this.  Honestly, you two sheltered and suffocated that boy so much growing up that there were days I wondered…  If you even listened to what he had to say.  Or if…  You were only interested in making him into someone that you two never could be.  And with all that expectation upon his shoulders..  It’s amazing he didn’t crash sooner.” he explains painfully.  Emilio hobbles over to his brother, using his shoulder as a lean and gripping it tightly. 

Still in a motionless heap, Luis jumps at the touch.  “I….” he stutters, unable to form a complete word.

Patting his shoulder, Emilio shuts his eyes firmly.  Blocking out all forms of sight, he takes a huge breath and exhales it slowly.  “He’s scared of you Luis.  Scared of what you would do.  That you wouldn’t love him.  That’s what this ultimately means.” he mutters quietly.

Luis pushes his brother off his shoulders violently, running his hands through his hair repeatedly.  The man is breathing quickly, walking in circles around the backyard.  Eventually, he leans against the fence separating their property line to the neighbors.  He beats against it several times, loud thuds echoing in the small yard.  ”Emi…  When the hell…  Did I become my FUCKING NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH FATHER!?!?!?” he scathingly rages, rearing his fist far back, and punching a hole in the solid wooden fence.  The board is cracked like a thin wafer, and his fist ran through it like butter.  

Emilio shakes his head.  ”You’re not Carlos.  Not even close.  Don’t think that way, but realize where you have made a mistake.” he yells, waving his cane angrily at his brother.

Pulling his hand from the newly formed hole, Luis’s knuckles are bleeding.  The blood runs down them, but he thinks nothing of it, just staring at it with mild amusement.  ”Then why is my own son scared of me Emi?!  WHERE, tell me WHERE I went wrong!?  Why he would go to YOU instead of me?!  Tell YOU his secrets!” he screams quietly.  The man’s face is reddening, and his brow furrows, twitching angrily.  Though tears are forming in the corners.  

He sighs.  ”I don’t know Luis.  Probably because I don’t live here, and I’m the fun uncle.  But…  Since he DOES trust me, I think…  I know how to fix this.  If you’ll…  Play along with me?” Emilio asks hopefully.  His face brightens slightly, a small grin forming.

Luis turns back to him, wiping the blood onto his shirt.  ”Oh?  What do you have in mind?” he asks, walking towards his brother with a purpose.

____________________

Gavin had spent most of the evening with Michael, the two hitting up a small diner and talking the night away.  But walking back into his house, he pokes his head into Isaac’s room, the man reading a book.  Laying against the headboard, he smiles as his son walks in.  ”Hey, have a good evening?” he asked happily.  His father shuts the book, marking it in place.

He nodded.  ”Yeah.  Michael’s a great guy, and we always have a good time after work.  But uh…  Dad?  Can we talk?” Gavin mutters quietly to himself.   The man looked away from his father, his voice light.

Isaac catches it though, patting his bed as a signal to sit down.  “Of course Gavin, what’s up?” he asked, smiling gently.

Gavin made his way over to the bed, and sat on the fluffy sheets.  He grabbed a pillow at the end of the bed, hugging it tightly against his tiny frame.  Taking a deep breath, Gavin shuts his eyes tightly.  “First…  You and Cam were right.  I SHOULD speak my mind more.  And because of that, I’m going to be brutally honest about something here…” he says eagerly.  He spoke quickly, as if he were embarrassed.  

His father was un-phased, patting him on the back.  He swings his legs across the bed, sitting next to his son, staring at him intently.  “Ok.  Shoot.” Isaac says plainly.

He took another deep breath, gripping the pillow so tightly that wrinkles formed.  Stressfully, Gavin’s posture was stiff, painful.  “I’ve learned something this last week.  Being with Michael, putting up with Ray, and dealing with little Geoff Ramsey?  They all taught me something that I think is really important in life now.” Gavin spits out quickly, kicking his feet absentmindedly  against the edge of the bed frame.  Isaac says nothing, looking at his son wordlessly, but a small smile forming on his face.  ”I learned that people who speak their mind?  Just tell people how they feel or whatever?  Who are open, honest, and never let other people decide things for them?  They’re happy, even if they’ve gone through all kinds of heartache.” he says.

Isaac throws his arm around him, pulling him into a hug.  ”Just say what you feel kiddo.” he quietly mutters.

Gavin bites his lips.  “I…  I never once complained about the way mom treated me.  Or the way that my real dad didn’t even fight for me when mom handed me off to you guys.  And…  I mean it when I say that I have never been happier in my life, being with you and Cam, but it sucked.  I felt unloved and like I wasn’t even supposed to be born” he says weakly, the man’s composure wavering.  But because I had you and Cam take such good care of me, I thought I wasn’t allowed to complain.  Between the foster kids that came and went through the SummerHunters each year from CPS, and then the horrifying stories you told me about Pattillo, Ramsey and Haywood?  I thought there was only one path for me to take in life, because I had so much more than anyone else and should be greatful for the opportunity.” he explains, now stuttering towards the end.

Shutting his eyes, Isaac grins.  “You don’t want to go to Julliard.” he states plainly.

Gavin nodded, sniffing back the snot that had formed from his swiftly decomposing face.  “I…  I guess that…  I…” the man stammers, in a voice so nervous that his words are garbled.

The previous hug is made more tightly.  “Use your words.” Isaac says lightly.

Taking a moment to compose himself, Gavin shakes his head painfully.  “There are more important things going on in this world.  Even in my own city.  I love music, and I love singing.  There’s nothing else I love doing more, but…” he says quickly, the words drowning in sobs.  Isaac says nothing, still watching his son intently.  “I want to share the happiness I got in life.  As much as I love music, the stuff I do in SummerHunters every year?  There’s nothing more I look forward to in my life.  I remember zoning out in class before May, wondering what kind of people I’d be around and being SO excited for this.” he mutters, face brightening just a bit.

Isaac released him from the hug, smiling.  ”I think I noticed that.  You’re easily the most eager of anyone in SummerHunters.” he says proudly, 

Gavin finally opened his eyes, letting the tears fall down his face.  Turning to Isaac, he frowned.  “And it made me sad…  Earlier this summer, thinking how it would be my last one…  The last time I’d be able to really help you guys, since I’d have to move away to New York.  And then never work with kids again.  Because EVERYONE and their dog wants me to go.  It’s like I’m EXPECTED to go.  It’s all anyone in this damn city knows me for.” he scathes angrily, spitting the words out painfully.  But he shakes it off, turning back to Isaac quickly.  “But then…  This last week, I met Michael.  Who gives zero fucks about anything.  He just wants to hang out, have fun after work and just do normal kid stuff.  My friend does and says whatever he wants, and it’s amazing how genuine and happy of a person that he is.  Then there’s Geoff.  Most of the kids are scared to death of me, since you’re my dad.  But that little prick doesn’t care.  He’ll jump on me, pull my hair, or do whatever he wants.  And despite his past, he’s finding happiness too!” he exclaims loudly, dropping the pillow from his grip and standing up from the bed.

 Gavin walks to the side of the room, staring into a wall mirror and looking at himself intently.  “And because of them…  I think I’m ready…  To tell everyone the truth, including you and Cameron.  Me, the brilliant Gavin free with the 4.1 GPA.  The man who could win any singing competition on TV.  I?  Me?  I just want to work with kids, I don’t care how it has to be…  It’s all I have EVER wanted out of life, even when I was little.  I don’t want some fancy college degree or a million dollar job.  I want to sing and follow my passion in life, but not at the cost of it enveloping my entire world.  I just want to give back to the world what you and Cameron gave me, because I know how shitty it is be to not be wanted by the people who are supposed to love you the most.  I don’t want ANY child to feel unloved.” he exclaims strongly, not taking his eyes off himself.

Isaac stands up, walking to his son’s side, putting his face next to Gavin’s, the comparison between them almost impossible to differentiate.  ”Oh?  So what are you going to do?” he asked.

He turned to his father, a burning passion in his eyes.  “I’m not doing the Julliard audition.  I want to go to college with Michael in the fall.   I’ll apply right now, and I should still be able to get in.  It’s not a big college, they take students up until the last minute, and I can get loans and stuff if I don’t get scholarships and-“ Gavin spits out quickly.  His words began tripping over one and other, the man hyperventilating quickly.

His father chuckled, rubbing him on the back and smiling.  “Calm down, and BREATHE Gavin!  How long have you been holding that in?  Jesus kid…” Isaac exclaims laughing, pulling his son into a tight hug.  He doesn’t let him go, and Gavin just stays in the embrace.

Tears roll down his cheek, and he buries his face into the man’s shoulder.  “About three years…  Ever since you got me that connection in New York, and told me you’d pay for everything.” he admits feebly, choking up with the words.

Isaac sighs.  “Gavin…  Honestly, do you KNOW who I am?  I was a star athlete in high school.  Captain of the soccer team, and could have gone to college anywhere with a good soccer program.  Everyone thought I’d be a big name with it.  EVERYONE.  But that wasn’t what I wanted.  Not by a long shot.  I had Cameron, who loved me unconditionally, and I had you, my little brother that needed me to be more than just a brother.  I sought out a life that was completely different than anyone else expected of me.  I guess…  We really are alike..” he says, pulling himself away from the hug, ruffling the child’s hair.    “Gavin, you do whatever you want in life.  So long as you’re responsible and understand what your future will hold?  Cameron and I will support you, no matter what.  Both financially and emotionally.  So go on..  Fill out those forms, and follow your dreams.  Because trust me when I say this…  If you work a job you love, you’ll never work a day in your life.  And if you feel about children the same way I do?  Well…  You may only have to work a week in your life.” he says kindly.

Gavin breathes a sigh of relief, wiping away the tears from his face.  ”You know…  I don’t know what I’d do in life without you.  I couldn’t ask for a better father, or a better brother.  Thanks Isaac…  For everything you’ve done.  I love you dad.” he says, 

The two wordlessly exchange looks of gratitude, an unspoken brotherly bond saying everything that needed to be said.

Walking into the room, Cameron is toweling his hair off, fresh from a shower and in a set of night clothes.  Looking up, he stares at the two with a confused expression.  ”Gavin?  You’re crying?  What’d I miss?” he asks cautiously.

Isaac turns to face his husband.  ”Long story short, Gavin’s going to college nearby with Michael.  He’s giving up Juliard and pursing a path where he’s going to work with children.  It’s what he wants, and he finally admitted it to us.” he says happily, Gavin nodding alongside him.

The man heaves a sigh of relief.  ”THANK GOD.  I don’t know what we’d do without you here kiddo!  Come here!” he screams, rushing over, and the three of them sharing a big group hug together.

_"Thanks Dad-" he thinks to himself._

Gavin shakes his head, laughing at himself.  "Thanks Dads.  I don’t think I’ve ever felt better in my life." he admits, finally speaking his mind.

____________________

Ryan was laying quietly awake in the room of his new daddy.  Holding Edgar tightly, he laid quietly next to the man’s bed, occupying the floor.  The man had fallen asleep hours ago, having long since tucked the boy into his own guest room.  Though the boy couldn’t sleep, instead rushing off to the man’s room. 

He raised his hand up, and almost grabbed the man’s nightshirt to awaken him.  But at the last moment, Ryan stops, pulling the hand away.

_"OH MY GOD, Would you SHUT UP!?" the counselor man says, the words echoing in his ears._

But he shakes his head, raising his hand up once more to try and talk to the man once more.  Grabbing the tail end of his shirt, the boy releases it immediately.

_"This is just a temporary home little Haywood.  Don’t get too comfortable, he’ll never want to keep you.  We’ll find you a home eventually, but..  It’ll be hard, considering your past.  You may have to go out to Dallas, or perhaps stay at an orphanage.  But don’t screw things up here, or you won’t have a home." the agent man says, the words sticking with him._

Ryan does as he was told, curling into a ball on the floor, shutting his eyes tightly.  ”Goodnight…  Grandpa Edgar…  Daddy Carter.” he mutters quietly, raising his thumb to his mouth and suckling it pitifully, embracing his stuffed animal as tightly as he could.   The boy lays his head against the floor, wrapping himself in a small blanket, weeping quietly.


	3. Summer Hope

With great reluctance, Ray managed to wake up and drag himself out of bed.  Exiting his room, Ray slowly moved towards the bathroom and shut the door firmly behind.  He took off his glasses, and washed his face off with a nearby washcloth.  Without any motivation to get into the shower, his hair would just have to suffer.

“Not that it matters anyway,” Ray thought to himself.  

To his right, he heard a knock come from the door.  

“Ray, it’s Emi.  LIsten, I called Mr. Free and got you excused for the day.  You and are are going out, got it?,” his uncle said, in a matter of factly tone.

Sighing, he shook his head.  “EMI, I can’t just-,” Ray started to say, but quit as he heard the man’s cane hobbling down the staircases audibly.  “Motherfucker..,” he mumbled.  

 

_

 

Inside the community college, Gavin and Michael were doing their best to wrangle the additional kids.  Each of them had taken half of the workload, with Michael being lucky enough to have Haywood.

Clutching his stuffed cow, the boy just sat and talked.  Really, it’s all he wanted to do, not even play with the other kids.  After a long winded discussion about holes, he suddenly got VERY quiet.

Turning his gaze downward, Michael saw the boy look lost in thought.  “Hey..  Mister Michael?  Does..  Does Mister Ray hate me?,” he asked desperately.

Internally, Michael screamed.  On the outside, however, he kept his cool and smiled.  “Relax!  Mister Ray’s just…  A big ol’ meanie!  You got to know how to talk to him, that’s all!,” he replied innocently.

Wonder came into the child’s eyes.  “REALLY?  Well, how do I talk to him?,” he asked eagerly.

Rubbing the back of his head, Michael took several minutes before a sly grin covered his face.  “You’ve got to treat him for what he is.  A jerk!  Don’t be nice to him, tell him off!  MAKE him listen to you if you want to talk.  MAKE him do stuff with you guys.  If he doesn’t listen, threaten to break his xbox!,” Michael explained.

Before Ryan could even reply, Miles and Kerry shot up beside him.  “REALLY?  THAT’S IT?  WE JUST HAVE TO BE MEAN?,” they both shouted in unison.  The terrible two exchanged an equally terrifying glance.  “I’ll bring a bat from home.  Kerry, you bring that big book.  Tomorrow, we “TALK” to Ray!,” Miles instructed.

Michael snorted, and shook his head.  

“Ah, Mr. Phone…  Tis violence the answer?  Or is the answer violence?  Mr. Phone, only you can know the answer,” Monty said to the side, holding a plastic telephone in his lap.

Turning to the side, Michael’s face skewed looking at the tiny boy get philosophical, while Ryan hung onto every word.

“You kids are…  Weird,” Michael said curiously.

 

___

 

Of all the places he’d expected his uncle to take him, Ray had not seen a small cafe in his future.   Or the tiny cakes.  Or the cups of tea.  

Daintily, however, Emi took a steaming cup of tea and sipped it gently.  “Ray, can I tell you a secret?,” he asked.

Hesitantly, Ray nodded.

Chuckling, Emi held his teacup tighter.  “When I was a kid, my father…  Trained me me to a fighter.  Boxing, how to shoot, how to kill a man with my bare hands, etcetera.  In the end, I hated it,” he explained.

“Grandpa Carlos sounds cool,” Ray said.  

Ignoring the urge to slap the boy, Emi instead kept his cool.  “It’s not what I wanted through.  I wanted to be laid back, sip tea, stay by the seaside and read a good book.  Maybe run a business,” he said.

Looking up from his own untouched cup of tea, Ray looked at his well-muscled and once Herculean uncle.  “YOU.  YOU wanted to be a bookworm?  Dad always told me that you were…  You know…  NOT,” he replied.

Emi laughed.  “Yes, well, that was what I was FORCED into, it’s not what I wanted.  I was bitter and miserable for a long time.  So was your father, Luis,” he said, focusing directly on Ray to watch his reaction.

Slowly, the boy’s face fell.  “Dad?,” he inquired, turning into a more serious expression.

Nodding, Emi pulled into his pocket and grabbed a photo.

Taking it in his hand, Ray unfolded it.  Inside of it, was a much younger version of Luis and Emi.  They both looked like musclebound jocks, in tank tops, holding up guns.  The man in the middle, an older male, must have been his grandpa Carlos.  Of the three of them, only Carlos was smiling.  

“Your father wanted to be…  Well, a father.  I wanted to go into business.  Your grandfather kept us from doing that, and we both hated him for it.  And by hated him…  I mean we HATED him,” Emi said, with disgust ringing out of his voice.

Ray looked back down at the photo and took a closer glance at his father and uncle’s faces.  They were bitter, cold, and clearly looked like they didn’t want to be there.  In fact, it was the kind of glance that could kill.

“It’s me,” Ray said quietly to himself.

Managing a smile, Emi nodded.  “Your father doesn’t want that.  I don’t want that.  Your mother ESPECIALLY doesn’t want it.  We want you and your sister to live your lives however you want that makes you happy,” he said.  

“Really?,” Ray asked.  There was hesitation in his voice, combined with just the slightest specks of hope.  He attempted to smile, clutching at the photograph tightly.

Emi put down his teacup and started digging into a playfully decorated cake.  “Absolutely, that’s why we’re out today.  Your dad’s calling the seminary and pulling you out.  I’m taking you to the local college and getting you enrolled,” he said brightly.

A pale sweat went down Ray’s spine.  “uh…  Emi, I, uh…  My grades weren’t…,” he stammered out.

His uncle rolled his eyes.  “Uncle Emi’s got this shit.  I think a new wing to the college might buy my godson a way into college,” he explained, winking at him.

“You’re BRIBING them,” Ray said incredulously, drowning in the sass once more, and a bright smile beaming across his face.  

Emi shrugged.  “I have no idea what you’re talking about.  I’m just a man with my nephew, offering to donate a great deal of money.  If I hand in your application WITH the check, well…  That’s just a coincidence!,” he said deviously.

“So, bribing?,” Ray asked again.

“No shit sherlock,” Emi shot back, in an equal amount of drowning sarcasm.

_____

 

Walking back into the community college classroom, Ray had quite a hop in his step.  Instead of his usual gloom and doom, there was a reason to wake up in the morning.  Of course, he was going to hate himself come August, but he’d hate himself less than when he WAS going to hate himself.  The hate/self ratio was much lower now.

Though as he walked inside, he was slightly surprised by the sight in front of him.  Standing in what could only be described as war-paint, his entire group was holding several types of child-like weaponry.

Kerry was holding a rather voluminous tome that looked like an ancient strategy guide.  To his side was Miles, holding a play foam Master Sword, and plastic Hylian shield.  Ryan had someone obtained a play-pitchfork, and had taped Edgar to his head like a small helmet.  The rest of the kids were in various states of military-readiness when Michael popped out from behind all of them, in a kilt, blue facepaint, and a makeshift cloth top.  Raising a plastic sword he yelled loudly.

“FOR THE MOTHERLAND!,” he shouted, pointing the sword towards Ray.

In an instant, three groups of children began running after RAy, who quickly began running for his dear life, screaming loudly.

Away from the rest of the group, Gavin was pretending not to see the rule-breaking violations.  Though he was taping it with his iphone, while looking away.  

Below Gavin, Monty let out a deep sigh, shaking his head.  Pulling up the play receiver to his hand, he began speaking into it.  “Oh Mr. Phone…  Why must war always rage on?  When will others learn that violence is NEVER the answer, and only by talking can we come to learn about one and other?,” he asked.

Looking down, Gavin chuckled.  “Because Michael Jones breaks all the rules,” he replied.

Monty shot Gavin a dark glance.  “I WAS TALKING TO MR. PHONE!,” he said annoyingly.

Gavin shot up his hands.  “Okay, okay!  My bad!,” he replied.

 

__

 

After a long day of being chased around by children, Ray collapsed on the couch of his home.  His shirt was torn, his pants were lopsided, and his hair was sticking up in every direction possible.

“Looks like SOMEONE had a long day,” Luis said, walking in from the backyard.  He’d been working on the fence all day for some reason.

Ray chuckled.  “Yeah, you could say that.  I, uh…  Will never piss off those kids again,” he said playfully.

Plopping down next to his son, Luis patted him on the back.  “You could have just TOLD me, you know.  Why’d you have to go run to Uncle Emi?,” he asked.

He sighed.  “Well…  You know, it was embarrassing and stuff.  You and mom thought I was perfect, so I…-” Ray explained, stopped as Luis began laughing hysterically.  It was so bad, to the point where he fell off the couch.    “What’s so funny?,” Ray yelled.

“PERFECT?  Oh my god, you’re precious.  You don’t think WE KNOW about all your stunts?  Those “late night study sessions” with Ms. Crawford?  Those “magazines” you keep under your mattress?  Your browsing history, which, by the way, you should clear out sometimes,” Luis said, wiping away the tears of laughter.

Hopping up off the couch, Ray slowly limped towards his bedroom.  “OKAY, enough father/son time, let’s do this again in twenty years,” he said annoying.

Luis smiled.  “BETTER DO GOOD IN COLLEGE!  UNCLE EMI CAN’T AFFORD ANOTHER WING EVERY TIME YOU FLUNK OUT!,” he yelled from the bottom floor.

In an act of love and mutual respect, Ray did what he’d wanted to do with a father figure for years.

He flipped him off.

___

 

Living inside the Anderson house had been a paradise for Geoff Ramsey.  Despite his brother Jack snoring LOUDLY next to him in their shared bed, or the fact that he was wearing old and unfitting clothes, he’d never been happier.

“We can’t keep them all.  Even with the stipend, we just…  We can’t afford it honey,” a man’’s voice said from behind.  It was Mr. Anderson.

The words jarred Geoff up from the bed, as he heard footsteps walked just outside their room.

“But…  But Mark, WE HAVE TO.  They need us!,” Mrs. Anderson cried out.

He heard an audible sigh.  “Gail, we can’t.  That’s it.  That’s the fact of things.  We don’t make enough.  One of them.  You can pick one,” Mark said rather coldly.

The sounds of footsteps slowly walked away, and he heard Mrs. Anderson begin to cry.  

Slowly, Geoff laid back down into bed, and tucked himself closer to Jack, who was still sawing logs like a lumberjack on crack.  

“Just one?,” he thought to himself, beginning to slowly tremble.


	4. Summer Surprise

Breakfast at the Anderson home was particularly loud for the three kids.  Griffy and Jack were playfully planning today’s prank on Ray, to which Griffy had suggested bringing the chainsaw from the shed.  Jack, on the other hand, was considering bees.

As they jovially celebrated their upcoming day, Geoff remained oddly quiet, off to the side.  Only half-interested in his cereal, he didn’t even bother to join in.  

“What’s wrong Geoffrey?,” Griffon asked, in the cute tone that he often used for her own nickname.

“Nothing,” Geoff replied, in a not-at-all convincing tone.

One “the look” began permeating his very being, Geoff excused himself from the table, blaming the need to piss.  Walking along the hallways, he passed the Andersons, who were clearly arguing.

“FINE!  WHATEVER!  YOU SAY WE CAN KEEP TWO?  THEN PICK TWO!,” Mr. Anderson yelled.

Peeking inside the room, outside of their view, he watched them preparing for their days at work.  Mrs. Anderson, however, stopped her makeup application and turned around to him.

“Really!?  We can!?,” she exclaimed.

Groaning, Mr. Anderson nodded.  “Yes, fine.  We’ll keep two.  Griffy, considering what she’s been through, and one of the boys.  Maybe Geoff?  He’s rowdy, but I like ‘em.,” he said playfully.

A jolt went through Geoff’s body, and his head spun around, looking back into the living room.  His brother Jack, smiling and happy, for the first time in months.  Jack, who started praying again, since he met Michael and the Andersons.  Jack, who…  Who thought this was their new home, forever.

“Geoffrey?  Is something the matter?,” Mr. Anderson asked, having exited the door.  The man had a pleasant look on his face, almost..  Happy.

No…  No, they can’t take me!  They have to take Jackie!  THEY HAVE TO!,” Geoff thought to himself, looking around frantically.  

Stepping away from what could have been his new father, Geoff gulped, and shook his head.  Looking up at the many framed, and clearly priceless pictures, he grabbed the oldest one and smashed it to the ground as hard as he could.  “FUCK YOU!  I HATE YOU! I HATE THIS HOUSE!  I DON’T WANT TO LIVE HERE ANYMORE!,” he screamed loudly, and with little disregard for his own safety, as a glass shard flung back, and left a deep gash on his cheek.

 

_

 

Since every day had become “Ray Day”, the Narvaez male had long since learned three important lessons.  Lesson one was to always wear a cup, no exceptions. Lesson two was to ALWAYS be on his gaurd, since the “attack” could happen at any time during the day.  Lesson three, of course, was to come prepared.

So when his group mysteriously vanished to the other side of the room, and snickering loudly with Michael, Ray dramatically flung off his shirt into the air, revealing a skin tight green super-suit, which was quickly joined by a pair of sparkly glasses.  

On the other end of the room, Michael, Gavin, and the entire room of kids had dressed up like the cast of Gurren Lagann, which Michael had snuck in for movie day the week earlier.  Michael, naturally, took the role of Kamina, with gigantic pointy red glasses, a shirtless ensemble, and a dramatic blue cloak.  Monty was in the process of styling his hair.

“X-RAY will not be stopped by you anime wannabes!  I’ve got my SUPER SUIT!,” he said, holding his cape up dramatically.  To the side, Gavin was reluctantly holding a portable fan, allowing the cape to “wave” in the air.

“I hate you all, so much…  So…  So much,” Gavin mumbled, sighing at his own wardrobe, which the kids had picked out for him to be the pretty princess character, complete with flower-eye contacts.

Putting his fists together, Michael grinned.  “Just who the HECK do you think I am!?,” he yelled, earning a resounding round of applause from the kids.  Michael quickly pointed to Ray.  “ALRIGHT EVERYONE, RAY’S IT, SO YOU BETTER RUN!  But if he gets too close, you can just hit him!,” Michael said, clearly ignoring the rules of tag.

Erupting into chaos, Michael smiled as he watched the costumed crusaders go for it, having a ball.  Though, as he looked to the side of the room, he noticed that one of Gavin’s kids was sulled up in a corner, not in a costume, and certainly not looking very happy.  

“Who’s he again?,” Michael asked, as Gavin re-joined him.

Gavin sighed.  “That’s Geoffrey Ramsey.  Mr. Anderson said he had to spend the entire day in time out, because he used a potty mouth and broke a family portrait.  Apparently, things are going good with him,” he explained remorsefully.  

Curiosity piqued, Michael reluctantly began walking over to the child, and squatted down beside him.  “Hey buddy, I heard your dad got mad at you today,” he explained.

Unamused, Geoff rolled his eyes.  “He’s not my dad.  He’s never going to be my dad,” he explained.

Michael chuckled.  “Well not with that attitude!  Cheer up!  I’m sure everything will be a-okay, and if you apologize to him, he might-,” he explained, putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Without taking a moment to react, Geoff growled and slapped away Michael’s hand.  “SHUT UP!  YOU’RE A DICKHOLE!,” he yelled angrily, despite a set of tears welling up in his eyes.

Drowned out by the sound of laughing children, nobody had heard his words.

“That’s not a very nice word, Geoff,”  Michael instructed.

Geoff looked away.  “I…  I don’t care,” he mumbled.

Michael smiled.  “Listen, why don’t you apologize to your dad when he gets back today?  I’ll tell him how good you were today, and then everybody will be happy again!,” he offered.

In an instant, Geoff’s tiny little fist met contact with Michael’s nose, and an audible clicking sound could be heard.

“MICHAEL!,” Gavin exclaimed, running over to him.  Ray saw the incident take place, and quickly re-maneuvered himself so the kids would chase after him on the opposite side of the room.

Feeling his nose, Michael immediately felt what seemed like gallons of blood pouring out of his nose.  

“Geoffrey Ramsey!  That’s it, I’m taking you to my brother!  You’re not allowed to-,” Gavin began to lectured, silenced by Michael.

“I’ve got him, stay here with the kids,” he instructed, hoisting up Geoff under his arm, and walking out of the classroom in a huff.

Moments passed until Ray joined Gavin, who looked him over curiously.  “What the fuck was that about?,” he whispered.

“No idea,” Gavin mumbled.

“Mr. Phone…  Tell me, why do we act out?  What are the bullies mean?  Why do murderers murder?  What is the reason?  Is it suffering?  Are WE suffering?  Is our suffering as great s theirs?  Tell me Mr. Phone…  Why are we so bad?,” Monty said, appearing out of thin air, and clutching a rotary phone that had been clearly brought from home.

Looking down, Gavin and Ray exchanged odd glances, and slowly backed away from the child.

_

 

With Geoff still firmly pinned under his armpit, Michael had managed to get the boy away from the classroom.  Michael’s nose was still bleeding profusely, ruining his shirt entirely.  He also assumed it was broken, based on the pain and the fact that he couldn’t see the bridge of his nose from his left perspective.

Locating a convenient bathroom, Michael shoved Geoff inside, and locked the door behind him.

“Okay, Geoff, why’d you punch me?  Why’d you say all those bad words?  Are you TRYING to get in trouble?,” Michael asked bitterly.

Folding his arms, Geoff looked away from Michael.  “Shut up dickhole!  You can’t tell me what to do!,” he said bitterly.  

Pulling out a roll of paper towels, Michael stuffed his nose to temporarily stop the bleeding.  In a very nasaled accent, he went straight back to Geoff.  “You know, when I was little, and I got really mad, I used to kick animals.  ESPECIALLY cats, because it made the next door girl cry,” he explained.

“That was mean,” Geoff replied,  but still smugly facing away.

Michael nodded.  “Yeah, it was.  You know WHY I did it, really?,” he asked.

Geoff turned back to the man.  “Why?  Cuz you’re mean?,” he asked snottily.

Shaking his head, Michael laughed.  “It’s because I wanted Carter, who was kind of like my dad, to come over.  Carter was really busy all the time, so he only came over when someone was sick, or when I got in trouble.  So when I missed him, I’d go next door and kick ol’ Joe, and make Lindsay Heyman cry.  Her mom Margaret would chase me out, and then her dad Joel would call my mom.  I’d be sent to my room, but then…  Carter would come over, and we’d get to talk for hours,” he replied, laughing at his own childlike stupidity.

“That’s dumb.  You should have just asked him to come over,” Geoff said, in a superior sense of intellect.

Michael grinned.  “Yeah, well, kids do stupid things for what seems like dumb reasons.  Like break pictures, cuss, and punch their counselors,” he explained.

Having clearly hit a sore spot, Geoff scoffed.  “Yeah, well, I’m not stupid.  I’m doing this for Jack-” he began to explain, cutting himself off.  It was, however, far too late.

“You’re doing what for Jack?  Being a jerk?,” Michael asked.

Sighing, grunting, and groaning all at the same time, Geoff looked around the bathroom, to insure that there wasn’t another soul nearby.  “Promise you won’t tell?  ANYONE?,” Geoff asked, clearly nervous.

He nodded.   “I promise,” Michael said, extending his pinky.  

Geoff shook it, and then let out a deep breath.  “Mr. and Mrs. Anderson only get to keep two kids.  They get Griffy, and either me or my brother.  Today, Mr. Anderson said he wanted me, but I want my brother Jack to stay, because I want Jack to smile and be happy.  So I’m breaking stuff so they won’t like me anymore, and they’ll pick Jackie.  There, I said it,” he explained darkly.

Realization struck him.  “Oh, that’s right.  They’re all…  Our whole class is…  Special needs.  Griffy, Jack and Geoff must be foster kids,” Michael thought to himself.

Gulping, Michael shook his head.  “Oh, wow..  I’m… I’m sorry, man,” he explained.

Geoff shrugged.  “I’m gonna be bad some more.  Can you take me to Isaac now?  I wanna get in trouble,” he explained.

Michael chuckled.  “Nah…  Nah, I got a better idea,” he said, pulling out a cell phone.

 

_

 

(Several weeks later)

 

Sleeping alone in his bed was frightening.  Without Geoff to share it, the whole room was dark and scary.  Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried his best to go to sleep.

“Jack?,” Mrs. Anderson asked, knocking on the door.

She entered, letting light peek over the room, and reveal Jack’s reddened face.  “Oh sweetheart, are you still crying about Geoff?,” Mrs. Anderson asked.

Nodding, Jack sat up in the bed, using his pillow to cuddle.  “I..  I miss my brother.  We..  We were supposed to be brothers!  They promised!  I want him back!,” he said, sniffling.

Sitting next to him, Mrs. Anderson patted him on the back.  “I know, but…  Jack, foster homes don’t get a lot of money.  Not near enough to pay for you, that’s for certain.  With my husband’s job, and my little part time work, we could only afford to keep two of you.  I…  I’m sorry, but that’s just the way it is,” she said, in defeat.

Looking up, tears began streaming down his face once more.  “Why me then?  Why not Geoff?,” he asked.

Mrs. Anderson laughed.  “Because Geoffrey came up to us one day after summer camp, and told us to pick you!  That he loved us, and loved our house, but he loved you more, and wanted you to be happy,” she explained.

Not comforted, Jack curled back under the sheets, and looked away from his mother.  

“You’ll see him at camp tomorrow!  Mr. Reed even says you’ll both be in the same classroom!  Doesn’t that make you feel better?,” she asked.

“It’s not the same,” Jack mumbled in reply.

 

_

 

(On the other side of town, late at night)

 

Michael’s bedroom had gotten somewhat more crowded in the past few weeks.  The shrimp next to him was likely the cause of it.

“For fuck’s sake, QUIT touching me with your cold feet!,” Michael mumbled angrily in bed.

To his right, Geoff popped his head out of the covers with a pouty face.  “But I can’t SLEEP,” he said irritatingly.

“Is that MY fault?,” Michael asked.

Geoff nodded.  “100%,” he replied.

Reaching to his bed stand, Michael fumbled around, until he found the portable DS he’d been looking for.  He slammed it into Geoff’s chest, a little more hard than was necessary.  “There you go, “bro”.  Play that, and shut the hell up,” Michael said, turning back around and slamming his eyes shut.

Opening up the electronic game, Geoff smiled, watching as dozens of pocket monsters came on-screen.  “Goodnight bro,” he said, contently.

“Goodnight shitstain.  Oh, and if I EVER call my mom and beg to have her take in someone again, make sure I don’t forget we’d have to share a room,” Michael replied.

“Noted,” Geoff replied, caught up in the game, only half-listening at that point.


	5. Summer's Reprieve

The Jones apartment was oddly quiet for the first time in nearly a month.  Between Michael’s “anti-morning” agenda, Geoffrey’s undiagnosed ADHD (he would DEFINITELY be going to a doctor before school started), and the sounds of early morning clattering, Allison hadn’t had a moment of peace in a while.  

So it was with a HEFTY, peaceful sigh that Allison sipped piping hot tea with Carter.

The educator, oddly free on a summer school day, was equally as happy.  

“I don’t mean to discriminate, but Summer School students are generally hoodlums that need to kindly go the fuck away,” Carter said dreamily, sniffing the rich aroma of green tea leaves.

Allison smiled.  “Oh, I know what you mean.  Having another little boy in the house reminded me why I ADORED it when Michael changed from a hyperactive monkey into a smart-ass adolescent,” she muttered colorfully.

Carter put down his teacup.  “I’ve been meaning to ask about that.  What made you decide to be a foster mother?,” he asked.

The woman smiled softly.  “Oh…  You know, Michael about to move out, hearing the boy’s problem.  A bunch of different things, really,” Allison replied.

“I’m surprised you got custody so quickly.  How’d you manage to navigate the nightmare that is the foster care system?,” he said.

Allison signaled out to the side.  “My neighbor, Mr. Heyman, is the vice-director of Child Protective Services.  He got Geoffrey’s case expedited, and the Andersons were very helpful in getting everything transitioned easily.  Both Geoffrey’s parents are gone too, so there shouldn’t be any issues in that department!,” she exclaimed brightly.

Carter cringed.  “Lucky,” he mumbled.

Gasping, Allison covered her mouth.  “Oh…  Oh Carter, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean that…  Does Ryan’s parents really have that good of a case?,” she said pitifully.

Reluctantly, he nodded, and quickly sighed.  “You know how the system works.  A month or two in rehab, they clean up their house, and get their kid back.  A week later, they’re back to their old tricks.  It’s disgusting, really…  I appealed to the judge myself, but she just…  Ahh…  She just said a child belongs with their “real” parents,” Carter replied.

“Will they try and get custody?,” Allison asked, taking another sip of her tea.

He nodded again.  “Yeah.  Yeah, they will.  He’s probably got until the end of the summer,” Carter said.

There was a depressing silence between the two, until Carter shook it off, and attempted to smile.  “So?  I’m assuming with the college shut down for their conferences today, that the kids went elsewhere?  I had a few friends of Ryan’s from the program invite him to stay the night,” he asked.

Allison chuckled.  “Oh yes, they weren’t about to stay in the house today.  They all decided to take a visit to the public pool today, and-”

Her speech was interrupted by a knock at her door.  Signaling for Carter to sit back down, Allison tightened her bathrobe and walked to her front door.  She checked through the peep-hole and smiled.  

“Lindsay Heyman!  It’s been far too long!,” Allison exclaimed, opening the door up, and revealing a beautiful woman standing in her doorway.  Lindsay was eighteen, with fiery red hair, and in a pair of light pink scrubs.  

Smiling, Lindsay hugged Allison tightly.  “So good to see you!  Sorry I don’t come visit, but…  You know, after the breakup, it might be a little…  Awkward, she mumbled comically.

Allison rolled her eyes.  “Oh please, I’d pick you over Michael ANY day, sweetheart.  So come on in, let’s get a cup of tea and talk!,” she explained.

Lindsay shook her head.  “No time, I’m meeting Mrs. Shawcross for my volunteer shadowing.  Got into to veterinary school, I’d like to make sure I’m doing something I want to do!,” she exclaimed happily.  Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out a thin envelope.  “Could…  Could you give this to Michael for me?,” she asked.

Taking it, Allison nodded.  “Of course sweetheart.  Why don’t you come over for dinner sometime?  Maybe you and Michael can clear the air a bit?,” she asked.

Lindsay shrugged.  “I’d love to try, but…  Well, I don’t think Michael would want that,” she exclaimed.

Mrs. Jones frowned in response.  “Oh sweetie…  What happened between you two?  I honestly thought you would have gotten married!  Please tell me, Michael hasn’t said a word!,” she said.  

Turning away, she sighed.  “I don’t know!  We got into a fight one day about college and the future, and the next day he called up and said we were done.  I don’t get it…” Lindsay replied unhappily.

 

_

 

The public pool was a hot spot in Austin, with hundreds of people splashing and swimming in the highly chlorinated water.  

On the more shallow end of the large outdoor pool, all the boys were in their own baggy swimming trunks, with only Gavin bothering to wear a shirt.  Oddly enough, Isaac was wearing one too, to which Cameron commented was for “everyone’s peace of mind”.

Geoff was tearing into the water, racing with Ray constantly to the end of the pool and back, trying to beat the older male.  When it became apparent that he wouldn’t ever manage to win, he instead took to jumping on top of Ray, and attempting to play chicken with a few of the other pool occupants.  Though unfortunately team Reoff sucked, and were quickly defeated left and right.

Michael was slowly attempting to coax Jack into the pool, with the smaller boy frightened to death of the water.  Wearing arm floaties, and an inner tube was apparently not enough.

“Come on Jack, I won’t let you drown!  They’d sue my ass!,” Michael shouted.

Jack shook his head.  “No!  I don’t wanna!,” he said, shaking his head dramatically.

While the child and Michael began arguing, Isaac slowly tip-toed behind Jack, and pushed him in, right into Michael’s’ hands.

The child screamed like a banshee in response at first, but quickly stopped as several people began to stare, and once he realized he was floating.  

“See?  You should trust people more often!  Michael was right!,” Isaac said brightly as Jack began throwing water at the man repeatedly.

Cameron, lounging on a chair and getting a tan, scoffed. “Yes, because the best way to earn trust is to stab them in the back.  Great.  A+ parenting right there.  I’m surprised Gavin isn’t more screwed up than he already is,” he said smugly.

“HEY!,” Isaac and Gavin shouted at the same time, in the same whiny inflection.

The others laughed at the mistreatment of the Free men, but soon returned to their summertime splashing.  Though it was soon interrupted by one, overwhelming shout.

“MR. RAY!,” Ryan shouted.

Everyone turned around, and watched as four children ran into the pool area.  Ryan, Miles, Kerry ran towards the group of SummerHunters, while Monty did some sort of odd Moonwalking backwards, until he fell into the side of the pool.  Though Michael couldn’t prove it, he was sure the kid was still doing his funny little walk, even underwater and defying gravity itself.

“Hey guys!,” Ray said, catching his kids as they all, one by one, jumped into the pool, and pushing him to the the bottom of the pool, where bubbles began to float slowly to the top.

As they all began to catch up and remark about the coincidence, the single most attractive woman at the pool walked towards them, in a dashing yellow polka-dotted bikini.  She had a slim figure, and perfectly curled black hair.  Beside her was a masculine man, with solid abs, and a speedo that left LITTLE to the imagination.  Though his glasses and blue highlighted hair somewhat diminished his brutish physique.  Neither could have been a few days over thirty, if even that.

“Well Mr. and Mrs. Luna!  So nice to see you all!,” Isaac said, reaching over and shaking both their hands.

“Likewise!,” Mr. Luna said, turning to the older boys, and smiling.  “Well, these must be the counselors I hear so much about!  Miles has really had a lot of fun this summer, and I’m so glad to finally meet you all!,” he said, waving to them from the dry surface.  

Mrs. Luna, likewise, bowed toward them, and giving them a bright smile.  “It’s so nice to see boys like you caring so much!  I hope my boy grows up to be just as kind and caring!,” she said.

From her bent angle, the boys all turned a pale shade of red, while staring at her…  Assets.

“EYES UP,” Mr. Luna said softly, yet with a clear threat behind them.

The boys scattered, swimming as fast as they could, to escape the muscular brute that was Kyle Luna.  

 

_

 

Despite the pruning of their balls itself, the group had stayed at the pool the entire day, and was working into the evening hours.  The area had cleared out, and only their small group remained.

“Let’s play a game!,” Gavin exclaimed, raising his hand high in the air.

The others ignored him, in various states of attempting to balance on floating lounges, while Monty was executing a flawless synchronized swimming routine, earning 3 ten point scores from the American lifeguards, and a 7.4 from the German one.

“GUYS!  COME ON, LETS PLAY A GAME!,” Gavin exclaimed again.

“Like what?,” Jack asked, pushing Geoff off his floating lounge, and into the water.  When Miles and Kerry laughed at the sight, Geoff pulled them off of their floaters, and into the water.  Irritated by the disturbance, Monty sighed, and produced a tropical drink in his hands, finding a spare lounge, and quietly floating away.

As everyone attempted to calm down, Michael cleared his throat.  “I know!  Let’s play Shark Attack!,” he offered.

“What’s Shark attack?  Sounds violent!,” Gavin said softly.  

Michael grinned deviously.  “Oh…  It is!  It’s a simple game though!  We’re all sharks, and Gavin is the tasty seal!  ATTACK!,” he screamed, pointing in Gavin’s direction.

In a single moment, all of the boys, save for Monty, dive-bombed on Gavin Free, plummeting him into the water, in a massive dogpile.

Sipping his tropical drink, Monty let out a big sigh.  “Oh Mr. Phone…  Why must these fleeting summer days come to an end?  The joy and laughter, like the setting of the sun, only lead to a dark night ahead.  Why must the night come, Mr. Phone?  Why must we experience darkness?  Why not only the joy?  Oh Mr. Phone…  This world is incomprehensible,” he mused.

From the lifeguard stand, the grumpy German  looked at him in a disturbed manner.

_

 

With their trip to the pool over, all of the SummerHunters had returned to their homes.  AT least, that was what they had planned, until Mr. and Mrs. Luna invited them over to their home for dinner and movie night.  While the older kids were less than thrilled at the idea of watching Space Buddies, they agreed after six sets of pleading eyes guided them into it.

The Luna household wasn’t anything extravagant.  Both parents were educators of the fine arts, and the level of income showed.  Though while the small home with used furniture and cheap paint did little to “dazzle” them, the warmth and love that went between Miles and his parents was like a blazing sun.    

Though as the hours went by through movie marathons, one by one, each of the children went to sleep.  To the dismay of the counselors, they fell asleep on their laps.

“I really need to fart,” Michael remarked, looking down at Jack and Geoff in pity.

Ray scoffed.  “Yeah, well, my ass is asleep!,” he said quietly, as Miles, Kerry and Ryan had piled onto his lap.

Missing the usually witty remark from their third musketeer, Ray and Michael turned to a VERY pale Gavin free.  Monty had stayed in his lap, softly snoring.  

“Dude?  What the fuck?,” Michael asked, noting Gavin’s bloodshot eyes and wild expression.

Gavin shook his head.  “This kid just gave me an existential crisis.  Am I here?  Are any of us here?  Is this all but a dream?  A fancy of-”

Snapping him out of it, Michael pinched Gavin’s cheek as hard as he could, making the young man yelp in pain.

“Better?,” Michael asked.

Gavin nodded. “MUCH better, thanks,” he said happily.

Exchanging glances, they all looked at their respective kids, who were quietly sleeping like angels.  

“You know…  Why do parents have to be such dicks?,” Michael asked.

Ray and Gavin scrunched their faces, looking towards Michael in confusion.

He huffed.  “I mean…  What the fuck did Geoff ever do to deserve getting the shit beat out of him by his dad?  Or what did Ryan do to deserve druggie daddy and mary-jane mommy?,” Michael asked.

“Or why Jack went through what he did,” Ray commented.

Gavin nodded.  “Or why Miles and Kerry got abducted from that insane man, who wanted to-” he began to explain, but silenced himself immediately.

“WHAT?!,” Michael said loudly, yet quietly.  

Groaning, Gavin huffed.  “Yes, and I just fucking blew that cat right out of the goddamn bag, didn’t  I?  But yeah, all the kids in our group are “special” like that.  In Miles and Kerry’s case, they were abducted from some man, and was stuck in his van for hours.  Well, until Mr. Luna and Mr. Heyman found them, and beat that man’s ass to within an inch of his life,” he remarked.

“Heyman?  Joel Heyman?,” Michael asked, as his eyes widened.

Gavin nodded.  “Yeah, Mr. Heyman knew the guy that abducted them.  Some ass who lost his kids to CPS, and wanted some “replacements”,” he muttered.

Getting them back on track, Ray cleared his throat.  “So uh…  How long ago did that happen?  They okay?,” he asked.

Shrugging, Gavin sighed.  “I think so?  It happened a few months back.  They started going to Isaac and Mr. Reed for counseling after that.  That’s how I know.  My brother told me to NEVER let them out of my sight, and to always make sure they were safe,” he remarked.

Michael laughed.  “So he stuck them with RAY?  What the fuck, is your brother on crack?,” he said, trying to bring a lighter air to the atmosphere.

“Well…  Actually, my brother thought someone….  Someone like Ray might be more safe than…  Well, me,” Gavin said, a tad more anxiously than was necessary.

“Someone…  LIKE me?  What’s that supposed to mean?,” Ray asked, bearing down on Gavin menacingly.  

Blushing, Gavin tried to wave the comment off.  “Oh…  Nothing!  Nothing!  Just, you know…  Someone who’s….”

“Hispanic,” Michael said, finishing the sentence for Gavin.

“YOU RACIST ASSHOLE!,” Ray shouted jokingly.

As the three older kids began arguing over the finer point of stereotyping, and why Isaac was a racist asshole, Monty smiled in his sleep.

“Oh Mr. Phone…  I guess the darkness isn’t so bad either!  At least, it’s not bad when you’ve got someone there to keep you warm,” Monty thought to himself.  


	6. Summer Sadness

The Shawcross Veterinary Clinic, a short walk from the suburbs outside of Austin, was a major hub for various types of animals.  From horses, to cows, to domesticated pets and the occasional zoo animal, the staff was well regarded as the BEST of the best when it came to caring for animals of all species.  Inside was a state of the art facility, kept funded and open by the single most brilliant woman when it came to animal care and business.  

So it was here that Lindsay Tuggey, a soon to be college freshman, had come to “shadow” with Dr. Elena Shawcross herself, in the hopes of solidifying her love of animals, and her “dream” to be all that she wanted it to be.  From dawn till dusk, she was in charge of cleaning and maintaining the animal housing, as well as walking and calming overnight visitors.

The main lobby was quiet for the evening hours, as the sun began to set on another scorching day, and another shift was done at last.

Shucking off her labcoat, and choosing to ignore the brown substance on her pants until she was in an appropriate place to shriek into the sky and burn the scrubs, Lindsay picked up her purse and belongings, and waved farewell towards the staff.

“Bye guys!,” Lindsay said, jogging off rather quickly.

“LINDSAY!  BACK,” Dr. Shawcross ordered.  The woman wore a bright white labcoat, and had a strong frame behind a serious exterior.

Groaning, Lindsay dug into her chest-pocket and produced a small kitten.

“Rowr?,” the kitten asked, confused as to why someone chose to turn on the lights and take him away from his warm napping spot.

Lindsay put the kitten down and huffed, turning back to the main entrance.

“THE OTHER ONES TOO LINDSAY!,” Mrs. Shawcross yelled, while herself and the staffed giggled ceaselessly at her latest kidnapping attempts.

From various pockets, and inside her purse, Lindsay released four other kittens to scurry back to Dr. Shawcross.  

“How does she ALWAYS KNOW?,” Lindsay whispered to herself, finally exiting the clinic, and walking down the main road towards her house.  

Though barely a few minutes into her short walk, she noticed something…  Odd.

A small child of some Asian heritage was drinking a smoothie on top of a phone booth, while upside down, and apparently defying gravity without spilling a single drop of the open container.

She looked away, and took the LONG path around the child.

“Oh Mr. Phone…  Why must the pretty girl with the long red hair be so sad?,” the child asked.

Lindsay stopped, and spun back around.  Looking back, she jumped by a mile into the air, as the kid was RIGHT THERE within an inch of her body, still slurping his smoothie.

“AHH!  Who are you?!,” Lindsay screamed, holding her hands out in a kung-fu pose.

The child sighed.  “Do any of us REALLY know who we are?  Or is it a preconceived notion that many struggle to understand until the day their lives finally come to their far too early end?,” he explained.

“Uh…” Lindsay stammered back, not letting down her guard in the slightest.

the little boy rubbed his forehead.  “Plebeians, the lot of you…” he mumbled.  “My name is Monty, and I’m going to be a first grader next year!,” he said.

Lindsay finally put down her hands.  “Uh..  Well hi there Monty.  Nice to meet you, l’m Lindsay…  I guess,” she said, beginning to slowly contemplate life’s greater meanings, after a mere three seconds with this weirdo kid.

“I know who you are,” Monty said, slurping the last remnants of his beverage.

Choosing to ignore the OBVIOUS question, Lindsay began looking around for anyone else in the vicinity.  Strangely enough, there was…  No one.

She turned her gaze back down to the child.  “Monty, where are your parents?  Don’t tell me you’re all here by yourself!,” Lindsay exclaimed, as her suspicion replaced with concern immediately.

“That’s not important,” Monty initiated, clearing his throat.  “What IS important is you realizing your place in the universe, and coming to terms with things that are out of your power!,” he exclaimed.

“Huh?,” Lindsay asked, shaking her hands in front of the child.  “I’m sorry, I went to public schools, you’re going to have to go a little slower,” she insisted.

Monty nodded.  “Ah, I see,” he said, thinking to himself for a few moments.  “I guess the laymen of what I’m trying to say is that you need to stop moping around all heartbroken and either do something about it, or move on,” he said.

“What?!  I am NOT heartbroken!,” Lindsay shouted.  It was far more defensive than was necessary.  She stomped her foots.  “Now WHERE are your parents!?  This is a dangerous part of town, and little kids like you SHOULDN’T be out here this late!  COME ON,” she screamed angrily, grabbing Monty by the hand and pulling him away.  Instead of being drug as most children would have been, he instead chose to riverdance away with Lindsay, and towards the mall.

 

_

 

The “Monty” kid had insisted on a cafe, where he chose the most complicated drink to order, that almost made the waitress to cry in the corner.  Taking a chocolate latte herself, she’d been trying to get the police involved for the last half hour.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T “DEAL” WITH THE OUM KID ANYMORE?  WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?,” Lindsay yelled into her cellphone.  

Monty grinned slightly to himself.

“NO!  NO I WILL NOT HAVE A GOOD DAY!  FUCK YOU!,” Lindsay screamed, slamming the phone down on the table.  She shot Monty an incredulously dark look.  “What the FUCK did you do, you little shit?!,” Lindsay shouted.

Shrugging, Monty slowly began sipping his piping hot coffee from hell.  “I merely made them-”

Lindsay shook her head.  “No, you know what, I’d rather not know!,” she exclaimed furiously.

There was an awkard silence between the two, as she began tapping her fingertips repeatedly on the cafe’s table.  “You’re REALLY not going to tell me where your parents are?,” Lindsay asked.  

“No, I’m really not,” Monty replied, leaning back into the comfortable chair and shutting his eyes.  The child acted as though it were a comfortable mattress.  

Lindsay huffed.  “FINE, you asked for it then!  I’ll just call my boyfr-” she said, pulling out her cell phone and stopping immediately.  

“He’s not your boyfriend anymore, remember?,” Lindsay thought to herself.  

“Told you,” Monty said, with a smug grin on his face.

“SHUT UP!,” Lindsay shouted, beginning to dial the number she’d known so well for so many years.  She held the phone up to her ear, and waited patiently.  After a few more rings than usual, the other end finally picked up.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT, I’M BUSY SEARCHING FOR A KID, SO MAKE IT FUCKING FAST WHOEVER YOU ARE!,” Michael shouted on the other end.

Lindsay’s eardrum, after rupturing, slowly began to ring.  “Michael, it’s Lindsay.  Listen…  You do know anyone at the summer hunter thingy that works with kids?  I found this…  THING on the side of the road, and he’s missing his parents,” she said.  

There was silence on the other end.  A deafening silence that made her believe the other end had been cut off.

“Michael?,” Lindsay asked.

“Y…  Yeah, I’m here, I just…  I wasn’t expecting you,” he mumbled.

Lindsay blushed.  “I..  I wasn’t expecting you either,” she said.

“Oh Mr. Phone, when will these two star-crossed lovers bone?,” Monty asked.

“SHUT UP MONTY!,” Michael and Lindsay exclaimed in unison.

“Wait… MONTY!?  MONTY’S WITH YOU?!,” Michael screamed.

Lindsay crooked her head.  “Uh, yes.  The spawn of Satan won’t tell me-”

“I’LL BE THERE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!,” Michael screamed, hanging up in the process.

Sighing, Lindsay put the phone down and groaned.  “He’s SUCH an idiot!,” she exclaimed.

“Forgot to ask where I was?,” Monty piped up.

“He forgot to ask where we were,” Lindsay replied, banging her head against the table, as her phone began to vibrate wildly.

 

_

 

Walking back on the main street to Lindsay’s home, Monty was standing inbetween her and Michael.  The latter, of course, giving him a “stern” lecture about escaping from Summer Camp programs, and traveling by bus halfway across the city, and buying a smootie from a questionable vendor that MIGHT have been a pedophile.

“What were you thinking?!,” Michael screamed.

Monty shrugged.  “I was thinking about the universe and all of its-”

“SHUT UP MONTY,” Lindsay and Michael screamed in unison again, silencing the philosophical debate, and leaving it for another time.  

Michael turned his face up.  “Thanks Lindsay.  He was lucky he found you, most people would have just walked away and left him all alone.  You though, you’ve got a good heart,” he said warmly.  

The two stopped in the middle of the street.

Crickets were singing in the warm evening air with a sweet melody, and a slight breeze brought the two a small comfort.  

“What happened Michael?  Why’d you…  Leave?,” Lindsay asked.

Michael took Monty by the hand and turned away.  “I..  I’ve got to get Monty home.   Sorry,” he said, walking away from Lindsay without the slightest of explanation.  

Lindsay didn’t move, and certainly didn’t say anything.  She merely watched as he walked away, hand-in-hand with a clearly irritated Monty.

“Oh Mr. Phone…  Why must Michael not be happy?  Why must he allow everyone but himself to be happy?  Why does he show the world so much love, yet not recieve none in return?  Why must his heart be shut off from the world?  Why Mr. Phone?,” Monty asked.

Michael tightened his grip on Monty’s hand.  “Mr. Phone…  Michael can’t have love, because…  When people in Michael’s family find love, they hurt the people they love.  They hit them, break them down, and ruin their lives down to the loved one’s very soul.  They leave scars that never heal, and leave children with a broken and unloved heart.  So..  Mr. Phone, Michael doesn’t want love, because he knows what love can bring.  Love can bring sorrow,” he said solemnly.

Monty smiled.  “Mr. Phone…  Does Michael not know that that it’s impossible for Michael to hurt anyone?  That Michael couldn’t hurt a fly, but might just make someone deaf with his screaming?  Mr. Phone, can you tell Michael that everyone wants him to be happy?,” he said.  Turning around, Monty spotted Ray and Gavin in the distance, both looking a little surprised by the conversation at hand.  

Michael chuckled.  “Hey Monty, who is Mr. Phone anyway?,” he asked.

Facing back towards the main street, Monty smiled.  “Mr. Phone is…  Mr. Phone,” he said.

 

_

 

“Thank you VERY much Mr. Jones!  I appreciate you bringing Monty all the way home, we were VERY worried!,” Mr. Oum said, ruffling the child’s hair.  The man looked a lot like Monty himself, with the exception of one very offensive beard that broke ever fashion law known to mankind.

After he said his goodbyes, Michael left, and Mr. Oum shut the door behind him.  

“Head on up to bed soon Monty, you’ve got Summer Camp first thing in the morning, okay?,” Mr. oum asked.

“Mr. Phone?,” Monty asked pleadingly.

Monty’s father nodded.  “Go ahead, but make it quick tonight,” he said, moving to his personal study.

Rushing through the regal home’s hardwood flooring, Monty stopped at their dining room, where an antiquated answering machine laid, next to a classic rotary phone.  Monty beamed, hitting the “Play” button.  

The tape wound up, and a slow crackle could be heard.

“Monty, dear…  It’s your Mommy!  M…  Mommy’s got to go away for a while, so please…  Please be a good boy for me!  Mommy l…l….loves you very much.  I’ll call, I promise!  I promise!,” a woman said, sobbing over the line.  The sound of gunfire could be heard, with loud screaming overwhelming the background noise.  “MOMMY LOVES YO-” she managed to finally say, until a final gunshot could be heard, and the other end of the line going dead.

HE turned to the rotary phone.  “Mr. Phone…  When will Mommy call like she promised?,” Monty asked.

In the back room, staring inside, Mr. Oum looked away.  On the mantle, a black frame held a photograph of the late Mrs. Oum, taken weeks before her death.

“Mr. Phone?  When will you ring?,” Monty asked again, waiting patiently beside it.


	7. Summer Hope & Summer Despair

Summer was coming to its slow ending.  With little over two weeks before Summer Hunters would be over and school started back up, the teen counselors continue to try their best at entertaining the lads and lasses.

Geoff and Jack continued to be enamored by Michael.  Funnily enough, Geoff was already referring to Michael as “dad”, and Michael’s mother as “mom”.  Even though Michael protested, the deed was done.

Then there was Jack.  He would be formally adopted at the end of the month by the Andersons, and was thrilled to bits.  He’d virtually cracked open his shell at that point, and was a born leader in Michael’s group.

Gavin was faring well with his kids as well, but even better for himself.  There had been a metamorphosis in the man, into a confident and strong individual aiming towards a brighter future.  Ray and Michael found themselves in awe as he started giving advice to some of the more “sensitive” kids.  Kids like Miles who came into class with a bruised eye, and who soon found himself staying with Gavin’s fathers.  Then there were kids like Kerry.  Gavin had helped the boy get over his father’s shitty attitude and the fact that the man had abandoned his son.

By far, however, was Ray.  Ray had been a big brother for Ryan, giving him the kind of attention he’d never been given before.  They played with Edgar the cow, had tea time with Monty, and plotted the downfall of Belgium to steal all their chocolate.

It was after one hard day of plotting that Ray found himself fresh from a shower and walking into his room.  Ray was in his comfortable bath robe and collapsed on his bed, yawning loudly.

Just before he could fall asleep, unfortunately, the lad’s phone rang next to him.  After groaning, Ray picked it up.  The caller wasn’t in his contacts, but had a local area code and caused Ray to answer it.

“Hello?” he asked.

“Ray, this is Carter.  Carter Reed, Ryan’s guardian,” he explained, pausing on the other line of the phone.  

Ray smiled, picturing the man that picked up Ryan from camp every day.  “Hey Mr. Reed, what’s up?” he asked, ruffling his wet head with his cotton towel.  

There was an audible gulp on the other end of the line.  “Ray, Gavin told me that you know about…  Ryan’s circumstances.  I’m sure you know that Ryan’s parents are currently trying to retain custody of him and take him out of my foster care,” he muttered quietly.

Ray’s smiled faded.

Ryan’s parents were druggies currently out on bail.  He knew they were be fighting to get him back for whatever fucking reason, but Mr. Reed had been trying every legal loophole to keep Ryan in his care.  Apparently, it hadn’t been going well.

“Yeah…  So uh…  Have you heard anything back?” Ray asked immediately.

There was a deep sigh on the other end.

“Ray…  I’ve already spoken with Isaac about this, but…  Would you be willing to take Ryan on a day trip tomorrow and play hookey from work?  He’s always wanted to go on a train ride, and I’ve got things that require my attention tomorrow.  I can’t bring him to you, you’ll have to come pick him up on your own free will.  Do you understand?” Carter asked, rather seriously.  His tone was broken, and Ray could sense sniffling behind the phone line.  Then, of course, there was the fact that he avoided Ray’s question entirely.  

Ray shut his eyes.  He wasn’t an idiot, he knew there was a reason Carter was asking for such a specific favor.  The man was being bound by some legal restraint.  Considering the lawsuit he was under with Ryan at stake, it was obvious what KIND of restraint he was under.  

“Anything.  What time can I make it?” Ray answered immediately.

“Thank you.  I need you to be here before 8 AM, preferably at 7 AM.  Just take Ryan, don’t bother telling me where you’re going or what you’re doing.  Do you understand?” Mr. Reed asked hastily.  

“Got it, sir,” Ray answered.

There was a soft sigh on other line, almost in relief.

“Thank you Ray, I appreciate this a lot.  Ryan’s going to love spending a day trip with you, he really loves playing with you at camp,” Carter said, thankfully.

The other line hung up.

  
  


+

  
  


Illegal.  

That was the best way to describe what Ray was doing.  He was pretty sure that someone was supposed to pick Ryan up today from child services, if his assumption was correct.  

On the local train that circled between Austin and Dallas, he’d brought little Ryan with him on a day trip to Six Flags.  The child had never been on a train or to an amusement, and Ray promised to give him the day of his life.  After all, there may not ever be another chance…

So it was in a private car for two that they found themselves in.  

Ryan was tightly hugging Edgar as he watched the world fly by.  

“WOW!  This is so cool!  Are you sure it’s okay that I don’t go to summer camp today?!” the child asked eagerly, turning to his counselor.  

Ray nodded.  “Of course it is bud!  

Smiling brightly, Ryan was bouncing up and down eagerly.  “This is so much fun!  Daddy is-!” he exclaimed, silencing himself immediately as he blushed.  “I mean…  Mr. Reed is so nice!  He’s letting me go to the park while he works!” he said happily.  The lad then started to kick his feet back and forth.  “You know, my mom and dad never took me places.  They just let me stay at home all day long.  It was boring,” he said sadly.

Ray adjusted his collar.  “You really like Mr. Reed, don’t you?” he asked nervously.

The lad nodded.  “Yeah..  I wanna stay with Mr. Reed.  I don’t wanna go back home, I don’t like it there.  Do you think Mr. Reed will adopt me like they did Jackie?” Ryan asked.

“Hey, look there!” Ray said, pointing outside the window and to a wide pasture.  Cows littered the area, and a few caretakers were herding them around on horseback.  “Big Edgars!” Ray reiterated with a comical smile.

“WOOOOOWWWWW!” Ryan said, hopping up on the seat and looking out the window crazily.  “RAY, CAN WE GO SEE THE COWS?!  I WANT TO PET THE COWS!” he begged.

Ray nodded.  “Sure.  We can stop after we finish in the amusement park.  Sound good?” he asked, biting his bottom lip tightly.  

  
  


+

  
  


Six flags had been nothing short of an overwhelming experience on both boys.  

Ryan rode EVERY ride known to man, and some known only to kumquats.  He got autographs from the many Loony Toons characters, and had one very colorful picture taken with Porky Pig.  The boy ate till he was sick on candy and junk food, and even laughed as he barfed on an upside down roller coaster and ruined a woman’s perfectly good hairdo.  

Ray, on the other hand, had the pleasure of watching a child experience the magic of experiencing “fun”.  There was no frowning on Ryan like there was on the other children, pouting because they couldn’t get the $50 stuffed animal.  Instead, he relished everything given to him as if were a priceless diamond.  

A fact that became more apparent as they’d stopped at a local ranch complete with petting zoo and horseback riding.

Ryan was busy petting a goat that kept bleating in his ears, when Ray felt his phone buzzing in his pockets.  

He ignored it for a moment, as the tone signaled just a text message.  Probably his mother asking him what he wanted for dinner.  Still, there was that CHANCE.  The chance it was bad news.

“RAY, RAY, COME HERE!  YOU’VE GOT TO PET MR. GOATY!” Ryan giggled happily.  

Hopping over the fence to the petting area, Ray bent down to Ryan’s side and started rubbing behind the goat’s ears.  There was a soft noise of contentment that left “Mr Goaty’s” throat.

“I like animals, they’re nice!  Mr. Goaty was nice, Mr. Piggy was nice, and Big Edgar was the nicest!” Ryan said, signaling to the many animals that were surrounding the area.  “Big Edgar”, a calf, hadn’t left Ryan’s side from the moment he entered the barn.

Ray smiled.  “They’re pretty cool, aren’t they…” he asked.

The phone buzzed loudly again.  Another text message.  

Ray shut his eyes.

“Ray, your phone went off.  You should answer it!” Ryan explained, as if he were chastising the grown man.  

The teen nodded and slowly slid his smart-phone out of his jeans and into his hands.    

  
  


Carter Reed 5:34 PM :  ”The injunction I filed today failed.  Ryan has to go back to his parents by 8 PM today.  Let him enjoy his last day.  Buy him anything he wants, I’ll reimburse.  Get him some clothes and make sure he gets a disposable cell phone in case something bad happens. Take him out for a good dinner too.  Give him the time of his life”

  
  


Carter Reed 5:36 PM:  “But if you can find any way to keep yourself distracted, do so.  Traffic, wrong trains, whatever, I don’t care.  I’m trying to convince his parents to give him up to me through adoption.  They’re not budging, but maybe I can find a way to convince them.”

  
  


Carter Reed:  5:40 PM:  “Thanks for everything today Ray, you’re a good man.”

  
  


Had he not weighed more than a hundred pounds soaking wet, Ray would have likely broken his phone in half.  

“YOU’RE KIDDING ME?!  THE JUDGE ACTUALLY LET HIM GO BACK TO HIS BIRTH PARENTS, AFTER EVERYTHING THEY PUT HIM THROUGH?!  AND FOR WHAT?!  JUST BECAUSE THEY’RE HIS BIOLOGICAL PARENTS?!  WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THIS!?” Ray screamed to himself, near hyperventilation.  

“Ray?  Are you okay, you look…  Mad,” Ryan asked nervously, clutching Mr. Goaty’s neck tightly.  Big Edgar snuffed angrily, kicking his hoof into the ground.

“Everything’s fine!” Ray replied happily.  Slowly, he crammed his phone back into his pants.  “Say Ryan…  Would you like to go somewhere fancy to eat?  How about Chuck E Cheese?  We can stay there as LONG as you want!” Ray said, chuckling nervously.

Ryan shook his head.  “I wanna go home to Mr. Reed.  We eat dinner together every night, and I wanna tell him all about my day!” he said innocently.

Sweat poured down Ray’s neck.  

“Oh…  You sure?  We can go anywhere you want!  It doesn’t have to be pizza,” Ray said, trying hard to maintain a calm demeanor.  

Ryan shook his head again.  “Nope.  I wanna go home after this.  Er, Mr. Reed’s home.  That’s my home-home.  My other home is just like…  A house,” he said quietly.

Chuckling nervously, Ray turned away from direct eye contact.

"Would you..  Would you like anything nice?  Like a…  Like a game or something?  Let’s go to Gamestop!  I love Gamestop!  We can play demos until the workers kick us out!” he exclaimed.

Ryan nuzzled Mr. Goaty’s head.  “No thanks.  I wanna see Mr. Reed.  I wanna ask him something,” he explained quietly.

Ray gulped.

“W..  What do you want to ask Mr. Reed?” Ray asked.

Slowly, Ryan turned to face Ray and grinned from ear to ear.

“I’m gonna ask him if he’ll be my daddy like Jack’s parents did!” Ryan said, as if he didn’t have a care in the world.  

Ray’s chest plummeted into the depths lower than the deepest sea.

  
  


+

  
  


Despite Ryan’s begging and insistence, Ray intentionally took the longest route between the petting ranch and Austin.  It was 9 PM by the time Ray managed to get back to Mr. Reed’s house.  A junky car was waiting outside, and Ray gulped loudly.

He turned to Ryan as they walked up, and the child grasped Edgar tightly.

“Ra…  Ray…?” he asked nervously.

The front door to Carter’s house burst open.  A man that looked as though he’d been on meth for sixteen years was walking straight towards them.

“ABOUT FUCKING TIME.  We’ve been waiting all day you little shit!” the man said.  

Ray got a good look at Mr. Haywood.  His skin was leathery, wrinkled and rotten in some spots.  The hygiene of his teeth was nonexistent, and were black in spots.  His hair WOULD look like Ryan’s, if it weren’t a grease-pot.

Mr. Reed wasn’t far behind, holding paperwork in his hands and shaking his head desperately.

“Mr. Haywood, PLEASE!  You can’t care for this child!  In the span of your visit, you’ve already begun the process of tweaking out!  You’re in no manner to be in the best interest for Ryan!  I don’t care what the judge said, PLEASE!  Please let me take care of him!” he begged.

Unmoved, Mr. Meth-Head pushed Mr. Reed out of the way.  

“He’s MY KID, AND MY FUCKING WELFARE CHECK.  BACK THE FUCK OFF!” Ryan’s father bellowed.

Ryan hid behind Ray, shaking violently.  “N…  No…  No…  No, I…  I don’t have to go back with my dad, do I?  Ray…  Ray, can you…  Can you…  Can you help me, please?!” he begged.

Ray could only watch in horror as Mr. Haywood grabbed Ryan by the wrist and pulled him as though he were a dog.  “GET IN THE DAMN CAR,” he ordered.

The two watched as Ryan was being dragged along the path to the trashy car.  He watched the boy cry and plead to go back with Mr. Reed.  He watched Mr. Reed push back tears himself.

“MR. REED!  MR. REED!  PLEASE HELP ME!  I DON’T WANNA GO BACK, I…  I WANT YOU TO BE MY DADDY!  PLEASE!  I LIKE IT THERE!  PLEASE DAD, DON’T MAKE ME GO BACK!  I WANT MR. REED!  I…  I WANT MR. REED, PLEASE!” the child sobbed, dropping his Edgar doll as he struggled to be free.  

Ray formed a fist.

“ _He’s my kid, and MY FUCKING WELFARE CHECK!”_

The man’s cruel words shot a spark through Ray.  He leapt into action, jogging over to Mr. Haywood and grabbing him by the shoulder.  “I’ll make a deal with you.  A deal for Ryan,” he whispered.  

Mr. Haywood’s eyes squinted.  “What kind of deal?” he replied quietly.  

Ray gulped.  ”I have ten thousand dollars in savings. You can spend it on all sorta of things.  If you sign Mr. Reed’s adoption papers over there, it’s yours.  All of it,” Ray whispered.

Mr. Haywood glanced around and focused back on Ray.  ”I could get more off the kids welfare in a couple of years time,” he mumbled.

Ray smirked, touching the man’s tweaking arm.  ”Yeah, but…  You’d have to wait a long time to get it.   This way, the money is in your pocket after a trip to the bank, and you can get WHATEVER you want, and as much as you want.  Tonight,” he said, rather seductively.

The sweat that had been pouring off Mr. Haywood’s body finally seemed to come to a height.  His heart rate and breathing accelerated.  

Ryan was still struggling to break free from Mr. Haywood’s grip.  

Pulling up in a car, Michael and Gavin were finally on the scene.  Ray had called them to come in case anything got ugly.  He knew if worst came to worst, Michael would murder and he and Gavin would help hide the body.

Slowly, Ray reached into his pocket and produced a debit card with the Austin Bank logo on it.  He rubbed it against Mr. Haywood’s cheek.  “You could have that gorgeous meth in your system in just a few minutes.  Think about how good you’d feel.  All you have to do is give up your kid.  That annoying little kid who you probably don’t like hearing whine anyway,” Ray whispered, low enough that the sobbing Ryan couldn’t hear him.

Mr. Haywood reached for the card, and Ray pulled it back.

“Sign the papers first.  Give Ryan to Carter and it’s all yours,” Ray ordered.

After an ever so brief moment of hesitation, Mr. Haywood let go of Ryan, who immediately clung to Ray’s body.  Ryan’s father then went straight to Carter and took the papers out of his hand.  Carter handed the man a pen, and after a few moments, all the proper signatures were done.  

Michael and Gavin moved to Ray’s side and stood in front of Ryan defensively.  

Mr. Haywood slammed the papers into Carter’s chest and made a b-line back to Ray.

“Hand it over,” Mr. Haywood ordered, holding his hand out.  

Ray slapped the debit card into the man’s palm.  “The pin number is 1492,” he explained.

After taking the card from Ray, there were no words shared between father and son.  Ryan’s father passed by the four of them, got back into his car and screeched out of Mr. Reed’s driveway.

Gavin immediately turned to Ray.  “Ray…  What happened?  What about Ryan?!” he exclaimed.

Slowly, Ray hefted Ryan up on his shoulders, soothing the crying child by patting him on the back.

“Ryan, I talked to your dad.  He says he wants you to be happy with Mr. Reed.  He signed the paperwork because he loved you so much, so…  Congratulations, you’re adopted now!” Ray explained with a heavy voice.  He sat down Ryan on the ground and wiped away the boy’s tears and then flipped him around to face Mr. Reed.

Mr. Reed couldn’t stop looking at the signed paperwork, until he finally looked up.

Ray pushed Ryan forward.  “Go on…  Go say hi to your daddy,” he said happily.

In an instant, Ryan shot off.  Like a bullet, he was running down the driveway and leapt into Mr. Reed’s arms.  Carter spun him around, hugging him tightly.

Gavin smiled, covering his mouth.  “Awww….  How’d you get Ryan’s father to give him up?” he asked, sniffling.

Ray turned to Michael and Gavin, with a distraught expression.  ”I’ll tell you later, but for right now, we’ve got a bigger problem.  Seriously, we’ve got to fix this shit.  The foster system is broken if drug addicted parents can get their kids back that easily instead of caring people like Carter, who would actually take care of their kids.  People like Ryan don’t deserve this shit.  He’s just lucky I had a contingency plan,” Ray shouted.

Michael nodded, folding his arms.  ”But what do we do? It’s not like we’re politicians.  We can’t just make up laws and shit,” he argued.

"Then we work around it.  The judicial system.  Maybe even the Supreme Court.  We can challenge a pre-existing ruling. If declared unconstitutional, new laws can take its place," Gavin said, raising up his arm.  

Michael and Ray looked back in awe.

Gavin chucked.  ”AP Government.  It was a very basic explanation, to be fair. To actually do that would take years, if not decades.  Lawyers, money, and resources we could only dream of,” He said, rather despairingly.

“So impossible?” Michael asked, rather angrily.

Gavin nodded.  “Afraid so.  We’re not exactly equipped to do much about it.  Even with all of Isaac’s expertise with SummerHunters, he can’t get anyone to listen to him,” he said sadly.

There was an ever-so-brief moment of silence.

"Then why don’t we earn that ourselves?  Make it happen?"Michael asked, as if it were the plainest suggestion.

Ray and Gavin were taken aback, staring at the man.

“I’m serious!” Michael exclaimed, pointing across the way to the newly formed father and son hugging each other tightly.  “Do you think that happens normally?!  Fuck no!  Normally, the kid goes back with the junkie and gets back into a shitty life!  Sometimes they die!  Think about all those kids at camp!  What about kids like Geoff, Jack, Miles, Kerry and Monty?!  What if they got put into some shit like this?!  Is that fair?!” he screamed.

Gavin and Ray exchanged nods.  

Michael pulled his hand into a fist.  “So WE do it.  I’ll do like Mr. Reed and study child psychology so I know what I’m talking about.  Ray can do business, because that’s what you like.  Gavin?  Gavin can be our moneymaker or politician.  Hell, think about if we got a group of people who want to do something about this!  We make a pact and fix this crap one and for all!” he exclaimed.  Michael pulled out his hand, putting it in front of both men.  “You guys in?” he asked.

Ray turned to look at Ryan one last time before putting his hand on Michael’s.  “Fuck.  Yes,” he answered.

Smiling, Gavin didn’t hesitate to put his hand on Ray and Michael’s.  “All for one!  One for all!  Or some mushy stuff like that,” he added happily.

In one movement, all three of them rose their hands up, grunting loudly as a promise was made.

  
  


+

  
  


It was pitch black in the local park.  Lindsay sighed, checking her watch for the hundredth time.  

“I guess the little boy won’t be coming..  I was weird to think he’d come back,” Lindsay said, picturing the mini-Yoda kid that Michael knew somehow.  

Just as she was about to walk off, Lindsay realized she was stepping on a picnic blanket.  Turning to the side, she noticed Monty had been sitting next to her the entire time.

He was pouring a cup of tea into a tiny teacup.  “Sorry I was late.  Barney ran long, and I’m just not the same until they sing the song,” Monty said, offering Lindsay the cup of tea.

"Ahhhhh!  Where did you come from?!" Lindsay examined, nearly jumping out of her vet scrubs.

Monty sipped his tea quietly, as if in a zen-like state.  ”Let’s cut to the point.  You like Michael, don’t you?” He asked.

Lindsay blinked oddly.  “I uh…  You…”

“Why aren’t you two dating?  He likes you too, he talks about you all the time at camp,” Monty asked sadly.

Plopping down on the picnic basket next to Monty, Lindsay took her teacup and started sipping it quietly.

“It’s a long story,” Lindsay muttered.

Monty smiled.  “My daddy doesn’t know I’m missing, so I don’t have a bedtime.  You can tell me!” he exclaimed happily.

Lindsay put her head down.

“It all started because of an accident.  A legitimate accident that was MY fault,” Lindsay said angrily.

 


	8. A Summer's Misconception

(April ; Before the Summer Began)

There wasn't much to be said about the home of Lindsay Tuggey. A classical white house straight from the 60's with a white picket fence, a doghouse, and a carefully tended flower bed. A two-story affair, it was wide enough to hold a family of 10 or more if need be. Though past all of the ordinary that was her home, one object did stick out. It was a roughly colored mailbox with children's handprints of varying sizes, alongside one large adult hand.

This mailbox was the subject of Michael and Lindsay's attention. As they swung on the front porch, fingers intertwined, Michael chuckled at the sight.

"Can't believe your ol' man Jay keeps that damn thing up. How long ago did you and your siblings do that, like when you were five? Damn, it's be like over a decade," Michael observed, gently leaning his mass of curls on Lindsay's shoulder.

Lindsay kicked the bottom steps of the front porch, so they could swing a little faster. She giggled. "Dad says he wanted to remember all of us that day. That was the day mom left my real dad and came to live with dad in the orphanage. That's when I got my brothers and sisters, and that's when my life started over again," she recalled, smiling at the fond memory.

The mere comfort of being near Lindsay allowed Michael's eyes to droop momentarily. He shuts them, inhaling the start of summer on the air's breeze.

"Don't fall asleep on me again, my shoulder WILL fall asleep and I WILL kick your ass out of this swing," Lindsay remarked playfully.

Michael shot his eyes open and grinned deviously. "Oh yeah? You really think you can take ME? Girl, I love you, but did you SEE me at the state boxing championship? I was FABULOUS," he said, flexing a non-existent muscle tone. With boxing season over, and with no intention of going at it in college, Michael had let his gym time lessen more and more as school started to wind down.

Hopping up out of the chair, Lindsay held up her fists as though she were a boxer. "Come on, I can take you! Bitches ain't got SHIT on me, and neither do you!" she proclaimed proudly.

After waving her comment off, Michael DID stand up and hop towards the edge of the front porch. Lindsay started play punching him in the shoulder as he looked out across the street. A lot of children were enjoying the spring Saturday, playing in sprinklers or throwing balls back and forth. Even a few had taken their iPhones out for the gorgeous weather.

"Soooo... Are you done daydreaming yet, or have you decided where you're going to college yet?" Lindsay asked, still punching and laughing all the way.

Michael snorted. "I'm not college material. I went to public school for God's sake," he retorted. Turning around he held up the palms of his hands to let Lindsay start punching those instead.

"Coooommmmeeeee onnnnnn Michael, you've GOT to pick something to do! You can't just live on your mother's couch the rest of your life. Believe me when I say I don't find that sexy. I want Boxer Michael back! I want confident bad-ass Michael!" she exclaimed.

Rolling his eyes, Michael started walking away to the other end of the porch. "Lindsay, it's just not that easy. I mean... How the hell am I supposed to pick what I want to do for the rest of my life?! I mean, for you it was easy. Cat hysteria made your line of work a breeze, but for me? Pfft, I don't even know what I want to do, let alone where I need to go in order to do it!" he mumbled back defeatedly.

Rushing over to his back, Lindsay threw her arms around Michael's neck and kissed him from behind. "Just pick something that you're passionate about? What about kids? I mean, you had just about as shitty of a early childhood as I did! You're always talking about how asshole fathers and mothers need stricter jail time and have their genitals mutilated into a fine paste! So go into teaching, or psychology! Hell, maybe law? Actually, you'd be a GREAT lawyer, I can see you screaming at the bad guys now!" she said, mocking Michael's "rage" face.

"Not a chance," Michael replied, pushing her off and beginning to pace back and forth. "I just... Damn... I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. Let’s change the subject," he asked politely.

Lindsay booped him on the nose. "Nope. Come on, let's figure this out!" she asked again.

"No," Michael replied, a little more forcefully. He turned and gave Lindsay a very serious glare. "I really don't want to talk about this stuff. Let's just... Let's just enjoy today, alright?" he asked.

Insistent, Lindsay huffed and sat herself atop her front porch’s railing edge. Putting on a distressed expression, Lindsay threw her hand high into the air. "Oh but Michael, I could not possibly LIVE until you had figured out how to solve your life problems in a two hour period!" she mocked playfully. "I shall fling myself off this balcony like some dipshit Juliet!" she then said, in a thick and horrendous impersonation of a Shakespearean actor.

Turning around, Michael shot her a dirty glare. "Go ahead! See if I care! At least then I wouldn't have to talk about this goddamn bullshit!" he yelled. There was a harshness to his words, yet nothing like an actual argument. It was a joke, yet... Lined with fragments of the truth.

Lindsay laughed at his retort, and started to swing forward, holding her arm out to Michael. "Catch me! I'm going to fall my dear sweet rage-induced princely whiner!" she exclaimed giddily.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Not a chance, save your own goddamn self," he replied, turning away from her outstretched hand.

"But MICHAEL! I LOVE YOU!" Lindsay shouted out, still smiling and still playing around.

It was then that the railing beneath Lindsay's bottom gave way. With a resounding CRACK, the foundation beneath Lindsay crumbled. She started to fall backwards, towards the cobblestone path that surrounded their garden.

Michael spun around back to Lindsay in an instant, and tried to grab her before she fell.

Too far away, Lindsay landed on the cobblestone. An even louder CRACK echoed around them as her entire body weight collapsed on her hand that she attempted to catch herself with. Bent backwards, the entirety of her thumb and index fingers were pointing in directions that they shouldn't have been.

As Michael's eyes widened, Lindsay's mouth opened, and an ear-piercing screech covered the entire neighborhood in an instant.

Onlookers saw one thing and one thing only.

Michael Jones standing above a broken section of deck, and his girlfriend having fell to the ground below, screaming in pain.

His body shook.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! OH MY DEAR GOD, CALL THE POLICE!" an elderly woman proclaimed.

"MOMMY, MOMMY! I THINK THAT MEAN MAN PUSHED LINDSAY!" a child exclaimed.

Michael looked down at the scene below.

Lindsay was sobbing as she tried to hold her broken hand in place. She glanced up, with tears rolling down her face.

"N... No...." Michael grumbled to himself.

++++++

(Present Day)

It was around 1 AM by the time that Lindsay had finished telling her story. Monty had heard about the accidental fall, how the neighborhood blamed Michael and wanted to press abuse charges, and how he got the reputation as being a "wife beater". Then he heard all about how Michael broke up with Lindsay, not wanting anyone else to whisper behind her back. Saying that she did deserve better, because a real man would have caught her or at least had the decency not the stand in horror as she was wheeled away into an ambulance.

Lindsay drank that last of the tea that Monty had started brewing, and sighed to herself. "My father believed me. Michael's mother believed him. I told him it wasn't his fault, because it wasn't! I knew that stupid railing was over fifty years old, and Jay had been telling me all my life not to play on it, because I'd fall and bust my head open! Still though... It really didn't matter, because public opinion won out. Of course, it sucked for me too! Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have people poking into your love life because of who you love? It was NONE of their business who I love or who I don't love, because I'm my own goddamn woman and my opinion is the only opinion that matters. Still, they just HAD to ruin everything," she said angrily.

"Perhaps they were just worried. What if Michael had been a bad man?" Monty offered.

Huffing, Lindsay shook her head. "There were kids playing with their iPhone across the street that captured the accident on film. They had visual proof that it was an accident and people still didn't care. Their mind was made up, even with evidence to prove otherwise!" she exclaimed.

Monty nodded. "Ah I see. So then your neighborhood were like Congress?" he asked.

"Right," Lindsay said, shaking her head angrily. "GAH! It still pisses me off! Do they really think I'd stay with an abusive asshole?! Have they not known me their whole life?! If Michael ever laid a finger on me, I'd cut his dick off and feed it to a puma! GAH, this is just stupid... I know they were worried about me and were just looking out for me, but it's like..." she exploded, sighing loudly. "I.. I was happy with Michael. He was happy with me. I... I really thought we'd be together all through our lives. But now? He won't even talk to me. He wants to protect me from not only the gossip, but from himself as well. I really think that he blames himself for me breaking my hand. All of this? It's just been one huge misunderstanding..." she muttered.

Slowly, Monty patted Lindsay on the hand. "It will be okay. May I offer some advice?" he asked politely.

Lindsay nodded immediately. "Of course baby Yoda," she replied.

Clearing his throat, Monty took a deep breath, as though he were about to articulate a magnificent speech.

Instead, however...

"Do what you want. Don't let anyone else tell you what to do or how to act. Be yourself and do whatever you want out of this life, so long as it doesn't harm yourself or others in the process. If you do that? Who cares what the rest of the world thinks? So long as your happiness is not at the expense of others, your life will be worth living," Monty said plainly and simply.

Covering her mouth, Lindsay let out a loud "AWW". She grabbed Monty by the neck and hugged him tightly. "You're so smart mini-Gandhi. Can I take you home with me forever and ever?" she asked.

Before he could aptly reply, the phone in Monty's pocket began buzzing.

"Ah. Mr. Phone calls. Would you answer it, it is for you," he said.

Doing as she was told, Lindsay retrieved Monty's phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Lindsay asked.

Sighing loudly, a male voice on the other end of the line seemed incredibly exasperated.

"Listen... I know this is going to sound like a wild thing to ask... But would you please tell my five year old son to come home, and possibly give him a drive? I've asked him time and again to not go out after dark, but he's such a free spirit," Mr. Oum asked over the phone.

Lindsay had to blink to herself for a while. “You know... This is really fucked up in so many ways...” she murmered.

  
  


 


End file.
